Renewing Broken Bonds
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke." The 5th Hokage said. The fifteen year old dark haired boy to those who had, after nearly three years of failed attempts, had successfully been retrieved. Eventually SasuSaku, other pairings NarHin, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Punishment

**Renewing Broken Bonds**

**Alright, I thought I'd restart this. "Festering Hate" has most likely been deleted and I have a feeling, for some reason, that this will turn out better. This takes place after Sasuke has been brought back. And to those who were reading my other story, there will be flashbacks referring back to what was in there and also what **_**would have**_** been in there. Anyway, I hope this will catch your interest and I'm always open to suggestions and criticism.**

**Ch 1: Punishment**

"Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke." The Fifth Hokage said - her amber eyes boring into the youngest and lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Soft pale hands were folded in front of her face as she leaned on her desk. Mountains of paperwork piled themselves on either side of her. She was calm and collected – even with her quick temper – her eyes shifted from the fifteen year old dark haired boy to those who had, after nearly three years of failed attempts, had successfully retrieved him. Surrounding him was a team of eight. Haruno Sakura, her apprentice and the kunoichi who would undoubtedly pass her in the medical field. Uzumaki Naruto, the loudmouthed knucklehead whose dream was to be the next and greatest Hokage. Hatake Kakashi, the scarecrow or copy-ninja, the trainer of the original Team 7, whose members were Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke and his replacement. Sai, a member of the ANBU Black Ops who was the substitute for the Uchiha traitor. His appearance was just like their missing teammate, though his hair was shorter and he wore an ANBU uniform – which was exposing some of his abs – and a ninjato was strapped on his back. Yamoto, the fill-in sensei for Team 7 when Kakashi was unavailable to accompany them. He had short brown hair and a green vest was over his black long-sleeved shirt. A white forehead protector was framing his face. The other members were Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, and Aburame Shino.

Sasuke remained quiet, it was quite clear that he wasn't happy to have been brought back to his old village. He was taller, his hair the same but longer as his bangs framed his face. Those dark eyes were cold and hard. The clothes he wore were those of the Sound Village, a open white kimono that exposed his chest muscles and blue pants with a purple rope bow-like thing tied around his waist holding a katana – which was taken away incase he decided to use it on them. His lips formed a straight, hard line.

"Team 8," she said, looking at them. "Thank you for your assistance and you are dismissed."

They bowed deep with respect, before exiting. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Just as the door closed with a soft click, "Grandma Tsunade…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he stepped forward, her eyes shifted to him with an annoyed expression. She was tired of the comments on her age. "What's going to happen to Sasuke now? Now that he's back, I mean? I can't let him have the death penalty. Sakura has also agreed with me on this." He had grown too. Naruto had become taller than Sakura over the two-and-a-half years he had spent training with Tsunade's old teammate, Jiraiya. His attire hadn't changed much, other than the black that had replaced the white collar and the blue on the shoulders and the zipper. The blonde hair was a little longer as well and his baby fat was replaced with lean muscle. His face had lost the childlike quality and he had grown rather handsomely and his voice had deepened a bit. He continued, "Just because he made a mistake doesn't mean he should have to deal with that. Can't you bend the rules a little?"

The blonde Hokage shook her head slightly, arms now folded across her large chest. "I'm not the only one who will decide his punishment. The elders of the village also have a say in the matter, even if I wanted to help, my power as Hokage is limited, unfortunately."

"But Tsunade-sensei," Sakura spoke quietly almost too softly to be heard, also stepping forward beside her blonde teammate, as if to protect Sasuke from an undeniable fate. She had changed physically. She wore a red tank-top – the white circle on her back - with a lighter pink skirt over her shorts and elbow guards and purple sandals reaching up to her knees and gloves on her hands. Her body had developed more feminine qualities that any girl would love to have and turn any boys head. Pink locks fell from a red Leaf headband on the top of her head, still as short as it was after the Chunin Exams. She was now and Chunin. "We can't let Sasuke be killed, he is our teammate. All of us have made our share of mistakes. Can't you at least talk to the elders about it? He has helped us with Orochimaru, who has been killed, an S-rank criminal. Surely that should help him out in some way."

"I could bring it up," Tsunade sighed, her eyes softening at the sight of such loyalty and devotion. "But I can't guarantee anything."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sai, the replacement for Sasuke said emotionlessly. Naruto and Sakura turned toward him; evidently he had a death wish. Sasuke, tilted his head slightly in his direction, he hated this _replacement_ the first time he had come across his former team. "He is a criminal after all." The ANBU looked at Sasuke with a fake smirk and turned to see the blonde and pink haired female glaring at him.

"Hn," Sasuke made a sign that he was even listening to anything, returning his attention in front of him. He watched as his old friends glowered at the boy.

"What do they teach you in Root?" Naruto asked. "You're emotions are locked away so you know nothing of what people go through. You think differently of people just because, even you are human."

"Is there a point to this, Stupid?" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Sai!" Sakura was able to keep her voice from rising to a shout.

"What do you want, Ugly?" the emotionless ANBU inquired.

"Forget about it you two," Sasuke started, not even looking at them. "I don't _need_ you to fight _my _battles and I most _certainly _don't need or want your help. Who cares what they do to me."

"Maybe we care," Naruto clenched his fists and ground his teeth before he would become angrier then he already was.

"Calm down, Naruto." The kunoichi soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. "You can't let yourself get riled up."

He was about to say something until Tsunade spoke, "Until the elders and I council, Uchiha will be monitored by a group of ANBU and all of you, for now. I have a meeting with them in a few hours, go do something together before I send for you to hear his punishment," her eyes returned to the traitor. "You don't seem scared." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hn," he snorted.

Her gaze turned over to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi – who was paying close attention to the whole situation. "I can't guarantee that he won't be interrogated for information and other things. He may have to go through so much if he _doesn't_ get the death penalty. But I will try."

"Thank you," the three said.

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Oh and Sakura."

"Yeah, sensei?"

"Would you go to the hospital a little later today, after you and your team find out Sasuke's sentence?"

"Of course, sensei." The pink haired medic replied.

"Very well," she stood up from her desk and looked at the six of them – Yamoto in the mix. "You are dismissed and I will send someone for you four," she glanced at each of the original members of Team 7.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamoto bowed in respect before exiting. As the door shut, the Fifth Hokage pulled out a bottle of sake from a hiding spot, taking a big swig of it. _'You're lucky to have people who still care, Sasuke.' _She raised a second glass to her lips before swallowing and letting go of a deep sigh of satisfaction with the taste lingering on her tongue before – believe it or not – she went back to her paperwork.

----

"Oh man this is going to be great!" Naruto shouted excitedly as they exited the Hokage Tower. "I so hope you don't get sentenced too bad, Sasuke. Sakura and I will be there for you all the way! Believe it! Oh, and won't you Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde looked up to his silver haired teacher. Kakashi had told them that there was no need to call him sensei since Team 7 had went their own way, but they told him it was because the respect they had for him. The man had smiled under his mask upon hearing it. After Sasuke left, he felt that he wasn't the best teacher, even if he had taken him under his wing and taught him how to use the Chidori.

"Whatever, Stupid." Sai walked away. "I have something else to do." And with that, he disappeared within the blink of an eye.

"I also have somewhere to be," Yamoto said before vanishing in a puff of grey smoke.

"I guess it's only us then," the copy-ninja scratched his head. "What shall we do for a few hours?"

On queue, a sound of a growling stomach tore everyone from their thoughts and all eyes shifted to the ramen-loving blonde – who grinned sheepishly.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, her face had fallen.

Kakashi sighed, "We may as well as eat, seeing as _how _Naruto is hungry."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto jumped, "Ichiraku here we come!" he bounced off toward the ramen stand, leaving a trail of dust for the others to follow. The two males walked with a steady pace. Sakura, on the other hand, was walking slower, in deep contemplation. She shifted her eyes to see that citizens of Konoha were staring and whispering about Sasuke as he walked passed, without a care in the world. He was, as always, calm, cool and collected.

Sakura sighed slowly and Kakashi turned, stopping with his hands buried in his pockets. "Sakura?" he began. She looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

The kunoichi shook her head, shifting her eyes to Sasuke's collar to see the small Uchiha fan as he walked toward the bar where Naruto was waiting for them. When Sakura had managed to catch up to Kakashi, he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want anything bad to happen either, but there are some things that we can't do." His voice held wisdom and a small smile of reassurance. Pain could be seen in his uncovered eye. "We have to stick by him though. No matter how grim."

Sakura gave a small smile of her own, "I know." Her feet started moving again as she left the silver haired shinobi behind, only long enough for him to walk behind them. He too caught the stares, glares, whispers and other gestures that were directed at the Uchiha. Most were fearful and angry that he was walking among them so freely. Kakashi looked behind him to catch a little glimpse of at least three ANBU tailing them, though only Kakashi noticed.

'_It's going to take a while before Sasuke gets some trust.'_ He sighed again.

After a few moments, the trio had arrived at the ramen bar, who was already receiving his first bowl. Noodles being slurped up upon seeing them enter, "It's about time! I was starving to death without you so I had to order!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said, taking a seat next to his best friend, or who _was _his best friend before he tried to kill him. He crossed his arms, closing his eyes, and remained quiet. Sakura sat on the other side of him, not even looking at the boy she had loved years ago. Kakashi had taken another seat beside Naruto.

"What would you like?" Teuchi greeted with a smile as the customers seated themselves.

"I'm fine," Kakashi said. Still after all their try's, his face has yet to be revealed.

"Just tea for me, please," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Same," Sasuke answered, not even opening his eyes.

"So Sakura how's the life of a medic going?" the old man asked as he placed two cups of tea in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke actually opened his eyes and gave the girl a quick glance before turning it to his tea.

"Its fine," the pink haired apprentice of the Hokage said as she raised the glass to her lips and took a drink. She had downed it in a few gulps.

"Wow," Teuchi chuckled. "Tsunade must keep you busy if you don't get to eat or drink."

"You could say that," Sakura reached forward and placed the glass in front of the owner, waiting for a refill.

"A medic doesn't really have time to do much else, especially when the hospital becomes short handed. I've even had missions to neighboring allies to help train their medics." She continued and pulled the tea back to her mouth.

"Sounds exhausting," he was currently filling Naruto a third bowl – who had practically inhaled it.

"Very, I expect to be there for at least twenty hours after we go back to the Hokage, if not more."

"Man, Sakura," Naruto said, whipping the ramen juice from his mouth with his sleeve. "Grandma Tsunade works you hard. I guess that's why you're the one on your way to surpass her in skill."

Sakura smiled, "But you're the one who's going to be the next Hokage. So you are going to surpass _them_ in skill." She encouraged. "I know you can do it, Naruto. Just believe in yourself."

"She's right," the man behind the counter agreed. "Fight for what you believe. Even if others have a different opinion on it and don't agree, you still have those that will support you in the end."

Sasuke sipped his tea, listening but pretending not to care or notice the conversation that was taking place. He knew that in some way they were talking about him. Who cared? He left for _his _reasons and no one could have stopped him. Sakura couldn't, nor Naruto.

After more talk, everyone was finished – even Naruto who was bulging at the stomach. They paid and thanked the old man, minus Sasuke. "Oh man, I am stuffed!" the blonde groaned as he held his belly.

"Perhaps you should lay off the ramen, Naruto!" Sakura shouted in his face.

"I can't resist, it's just so good." Naruto defended, still groaning.

Sakura sighed, "What else are we going to do? Until Tsunade send for us?" she asked her sensei.

"Well, we could go to the old Team 7 training grounds." He suggested.

"Alright," Naruto wobbled in front of them forward. "Let's get some training done."

"Naruto," Sakura scolded softly, walking up toward him. "You can't train in your condition." Her hand gave off a green glow as she soothed his stomachache. When she finished she told him, "No training until you let your stomach settle. You shouldn't train on a _full _stomach."

"Well you shouldn't train on an _empty _stomach, like our first day of training." He pointed accusingly at the copy-nin – who was again reading his book.

The kunoichi smiled knowingly. "Still no training," she waved her finger up and down as if she was scolding a little boy and Naruto whined upon hearing this a second time.

Sasuke walked passed them, as if he were too good to be seen with his former companions, on the way to the training area. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then shrugged before following him to the very place where it all began. The dark haired Uchiha looked around as he stood in the same spot when Naruto was tied to the center of three logs over three years ago. _'This place holds so many memories.' _His dark eyes surveyed the surrounding area as he realized that it had been used during his time away.He growled to himself, _'I _never_ wanted to come back here! Not until Itachi dies!' _his fists clenched and a scowl spreading itself cross his face. _'There's nothing here for me! No one here for me! I don't need anyone, most certainly, not them!' _the boy shifted his eyes to see the other three before returning them. Out of anger, he thrust his right fist forward and it came in contact with the log. He could see and feel his knuckles crack under the force of his punch. When he drew it away he brought it to his face to examine the damage that was done. Blood oozed from the first three knuckles and he smirked, completely aware that he had broken his hand.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she came up to check on him, Naruto and Kakashi slowly walking up behind her. "What di-" the medic noticed his hand. "You broke your hand. Here let me-" she reached for it only to have it pulled away just before she could touch it.

Sasuke sneered, holding his hand away from her. "Stay away from me!" he demanded. "I don't need your help, nor do I want it!"

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto defended his first crush, "she was just trying to help a friend."

"Who said you were my friends?! I don't need any!" the Uchiha growled.

"Calm yourself now, Sasuke," Kakashi began. "We don't want you to get in trouble, since your punishment is being decided."

"Who asked you? Who asked if I wanted to be here in the first place? I left this village to get away from all of the _weaklings_ so I could become stronger, to kill Itachi." He made sure to emphasize 'weaklings'. "This village had _nothing_ to offer. I have no regrets for joining Orochimaru."

"Watch what you say, Sasuke," Sakura told him.

"Or what? I couldn't care less with what they'll do to me!"

The blonde was growing impatient with the person he had called best friend. His arms to his side and hands balled making his fingernails dig into his palms. "Sasuke, can't you hear yourself?" he was trying his best to keep his voice controlled. Two angry eyes looked at him, as did three more, one set worried and the one visible eye of Kakashi was showing that he didn't want this to go any further than it was going. "Have you honestly forgotten who you were before Orochimaru _claimed_ you were nothing more than a vessel for him? All that time you've spent with him blinded you. He's poisoned your mind to where you lust for power. You turn on those who care for you most and you say that you don't care about what happens to you. You used to care once, so why can't you care anymore? Has your need for revenge blinded you from the person you were before?"

"What would you know about power?!" Sasuke snapped. "I have become powerful and I _wouldn't_ trade it for anything, or anyone. As long as I kill Itachi, I have no need to explain to you."

"And what happens if you _don't_ kill Itachi?" Naruto inquired, he was on the verge of shouting. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, but Naruto continued. "What happens when you _do _kill Itachi? Will everything be the same? Will everything go back to normal for you? What of those who have helped you out? Those who called you friend? Will you even be able to find yourself? …Will _we _ever be able to see the _real _you again…?" The blonde's expression softened, and Sasuke's did a smidge but most of the hardness was still there. Sakura and Kakashi's eyes were lowered a bit, impacted by Naruto's words. Would they see the real Sasuke if his revenge was fulfilled? Or would he remain as he was now?

Deep down, though Sasuke would never admit it to them or himself – but Naruto had some pretty good points. A small flicker of humanity stirred, though not quite enough to consume him completely. Sasuke's expression was still hard as he watched his rival and best friend from years ago watch him for what seemed to be an eternity. "Would you _ever _be the old Sasuke we knew when we were Genin?"

However, before any other words – no matter how harsh or pleasant, they were interrupted. An ANBU clad in their normal attire, his mask was that of a dog bowed before them. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you right away." He spoke.

"We're on our way," the copy-nin answered, as he nodded and disappeared. He looked over to see that there was still tension filling the air between the two teenage boys. "Shall we?" he asked them.

They both replied without looking at him.

"Fine."

"Hn."

The two started towards the Hokage Tower, Sakura watched them before she exhaled the long breath that was caught in her throat. _'Both of them have changed. I can't take it.' _She caught up with the three males on her team, though she walked behind them once again.

----

"Come in," the Hokage's voice rang through the door. As Team 7 entered, she was massaging her temples. One by one they stood side by side.

"So…" Naruto started anxiously, "how'd it go?"

"Well," Tsunade began, rubbing her temples faster in circular motions. "I did what I could." Her amber eyes looked over to the Uchiha. "Your sentence has been determined," she leaned forward her hands folded in front of her face. "You will still be monitored by ANBU twenty-four seven. Probation for one year, no missions, no leaving Konoha. Team 7 is reinstated, though you are still a Genin with Naruto and…" she reached in her desk, and pulled something out, "you are to wear this twenty-four seven." Tsunade held a small device in the palm of her hand, an ankle bracelet type thing. "A monitor."

A frown formed on the Uchiha's face. "Either you put it on without fuss, Uchiha Sasuke, or I will force it on you." Her expression had shown them that she wouldn't be pleased if she had to hold him down. "You got off easier them most who have betrayed the Hidden Leaf Village. They were either put to death or sentenced to prison for life without parole. Even with my mentioning that Orochimaru was no longer a threat to the Leaf Village, I went through a great deal of defending you after all you've put us through, for the sake of your old teammates."

Sasuke snarled, "I didn't ask for you to defend me… or them." He turned his head.

"Will you put it on without complaint?" the Hokage asked impatience in her voice.

"Hn," the returned his attention to her, "if it will get you and them off my back."

"I don't understand you," Tsunade sighed, as she handed it to him as he took it hesitantly. She just now noticed his injured hand, but ignored it. "You have friends that have defended you in your abandonment. They went through hell when you left and _are _still going through it for you. Are you really willing to give that up?"

The bracelet clicked as Sasuke diffidently clamped it onto himself. "I shouldn't need friends and relationships with those who will only get in my way." He said rather coldly.

Tsunade elevated a brow at his answer. "Get yourself some new clothes." She ordered, waving them off with her hand. "Your apartment is waiting for you. Oh and Sakura, I need you remember?"

"Yes," the pink haired medic answered. She remembered Sasuke's broken hand. "… Sasuke…" he looked at her as she started to ask. "Are you sure you don't want your hand healed?"

"Hn." With that, he left them behind. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"Give it time, Sakura." Naruto consoled her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's all we can do now." Tsunade smiled at the support he had given her before he had followed Sasuke out the door.

'_Thanks, Naruto.' _Sakura gave a small smile. _'You've always been one who's always understood me.'_

"Sakura," she looked at Tsunade. "I have a new patient for you at the hospital."

**Alright, how was it? Honesty works. Sasuke will get nicer, just give it time. I have an idea for Sasuke and Naruto getting in a fight but it will be a while before that happens. I would like to hear your thoughts, questions, comments. Criticism is appreciated and welcome. Please review so I know if you guys like it so far. Thanks for reading… now click the GO button…**


	2. Welcome Home

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it.**

**Ch 2: Welcome Home**

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto tried his best to keep himself from getting attention, little good that did.

"What?" the Uchiha raised a brow at his friends' question.

"What do you mean 'what'?" the blonde started. "Why do you have to be so hard on us? We're just trying to help. She's just trying to help. And all you do is treat us like we don't matter."

"Well, you don't." Sasuke answered back, a scowl was growing on his face though he was still calm, even if Naruto was starting to annoy him. He had seen the look on his face; he looked hurt and unable to believe what he had heard.

"You've changed so much, Sasuke. Have you forgotten who you were?" the future Hokage queried softly, looking at him questioningly. "You weren't this way before, sure we had times when we got competitive but that's what made our friendship a good one. Was it all a waste? Did we ever have a friendship, a true one? We've stuck up for you when everyone wanted you dead. Orochimaru has done you no good, changing you from the person you were before you left to join him. I know you have your own dreams to achieve, we all do, but we would have been there to help you. I know you don't want it," Naruto added before Sasuke interrupted, "but friends don't abandon each other."

He reached in his pockets and pulled them out, extending it to Sasuke – who looked at his hand. Naruto grabbed his unbroken hand and put something in it before Sasuke pulled away. "Get yourself some clothes." He walked waving a hand as he did so. "I'll see you around, Sasuke. You should also get that hand healed."

The dark haired boy looked in his hand a realized Naruto had handed him a handful of money, _'I have my own money.' _ He snorted and at the same time seen a few citizens looking at him, whispering something. _'Hn.' _He decided it was best for him not to say anything that would get him in more trouble. ANBU were watching him, he lifted his ankle as he remembered the monitor which was concealed, almost invisible unless looked at very closely. The Hokage never told him anything about it, so he wasn't sure what it could do. Someone had to have had a control for it, most likely Tsunade.

Placing his foot back on the ground he turned on his heals to the nearest clothes store – earning many more stares and whispers as he walked down the street.

----

Just after the other three left the Hokages office, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "I have a patient for you. But before you go, I want to know how you are with Sasuke back in Konoha." The blonde woman crossed her arms, sitting on her desk as she looked at her pink haired apprentice.

"I'm fine, Tsunade. Really."

"Are you?" the Hokage perked an eyebrow at the medic who will – if not has already surpassed her.

Sakura nodded, "He's changed, but perhaps after he's accepted the fact that he's back he will settle down and become his old self again. At least…" she lowered her head in thought, "… I hope."

The head medic sighed, "Sakura…" her amber eyes surveyed her. "He is dangerous. Orochimaru was the same way; he taught him how to be ruthless. When some people change, it seems that they loose a part of themselves the part that makes them human. But… perhaps the old Sasuke will return in time, though you do realize that he may never return at all."

Sakura nodded again, this time slowly, now getting the courage to look up at her sensei. "I know."

"I will tell you a little secret about that monitor though, but only you and you are not allowed to tell anyone what I say. Not even Naruto." Sakura bobbed her head in understanding. "That monitor on Sasuke can only be taken off by a familiar chakra signature. It has been programmed so only two people can take it off. Me being one and the other is you, though you are not allowed to remove it. I trust you and expect nothing out of your character to do such a deed. Am I clear?"

"Very clear. I am glad to know that you trust me so much."

"If there ever is a time for it to be removed, either I will or I will tell you to do it. Only on that condition. If Sasuke found out who were capable of removing it you may only get hurt again and that I can't and will not allow to happen. Tell no one."

"Understood, sensei."

"Now about this patient. He's from a neighboring village and has been quite a handful, but that's usually what's expected from someone as high ranked as him."

"This patient, who exactly is he?" Sakura sounded a little nervous from the detail her sensei gave her.

A smirk graced the blondes face. "He's a young lord who certainly needs a manner check."

"Please don't tell me I have to deal with _that_." Sakura sighed. "Not another one of _those _attempts."

"What's the matter, Sakura? I know you can do it. Think outside of the box." Tsunade suggested.

"I liked you better when you were drunk," the young kunoichi mumbled, her teacher walked to the other side of her desk and sat down. Bottles clanked together as she pulled out a bottle of sake. Sakura sighed again. "Is there anything I need to know about this guy?"

"Mmm, no." she took a swig of her sake.

Sakura rose to her feet, "Fine… I'll go see this guy. If he starts anything I can't guarantee that he won't get a black eye."

Tsunade waved her out, gulping down the bottle before the girl even shut the door. When she realized it was empty, she held it upside down. _'Not even a single drop left. I should have sent Sakura to get me another bottle.' _She looked at the pile of paperwork on her desk, growling. _'I hate papers.' _

The pink haired teenager heard a growl through the door after she closed it. No doubt she was growling at the paperwork she had to do. Well, being Hokage was not always easy. And Naruto wanted to be Hokage. Sakura chuckled at the thought of him hearing all of his responsibilities.

"_I'VE GOTTA WHAT?! WHERE'S ALL THE FUN STUFF?!" _

She giggled harder to herself as she walked away from the door she had just exited. Sakura knew that that was his dream for so long. Naruto could do it, she had faith in him. He was becoming stronger in so many ways and fairly quickly. She knew he would be one of the greatest if not the greatest throughout Konoha history. He would put his life for the village, that's what all the other Hokages have done at least once. Though, she knew that because of the nine-tailed fox he may not be able to get his dream. People feared him. It wasn't him they really feared though, it was the fox. Many had called _him _the beast. He's just Naruto. She knew that so why couldn't others? People are just so rude, self-centered, greedy and so many other things. She sighed to dismiss the thought.

She was now in the streets, walking by citizens as they went about daily life. After taking a deep breath she exhaled. Relief filled her lungs as she did until there was suddenly someone in her way. Stopping abruptly she still bumped into a tall figure though able to keep her balance. "I'm so sorry," she apologized and looked up at the figure to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of her scorning at her. His eyes were hard and distant as he looked down at her. "Sasuke, sorry about that. I was in a hurry." She noticed he had a few bags in his hands. "What were you doing?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed sadly, _'Again with the 'hn'.' _

"Shopping," he answered after apparently seeing her forlorn expression. It was then she noticed his was in a different outfit. He wore a black tank top revealing his muscular arms and firm chest under it with a collar that went half way up his neck and white cargo pants. His feet were wearing shinobi sandals that went around the ankle and what looked to be a light blue string was tied around his waist over his black shirt. Two black armguards were fastened to his forearms. His new attire made him look very handsome indeed, though he always was attractive. Luckily no fan girls could be seen, at least yet.

"I can see that," Sakura said after observing him. His old clothes were in a bag in his hand before he walked over to a trash bin and threw them away. "S-Sasuke…?" he stopped and slightly turned his head to look at her at the corner of his eye. "How's your hand?"

"If I let you heal it will you leave me alone?" his tone held annoyance.

The medic nodded slowly. He quickly held out his right hand while he looked ahead. Sakura carefully reached for it as she walked a little closer since she was almost five feet away from him. The sudden contact almost made Sasuke jump. "Sorry," Sakura apologized. She noted that his skin was soft almost like that of a baby's, though it was almost deprived of warmth. There were five broken bones in his hand, three of them being knuckles. Placing his large hand in both of her smaller ones she sent healing chakra to soothe the pain, if he felt any anyway before mending the bone back together. Unknowingly, Sasuke watched, his emotions well hidden. His normal impassive expression.

He, too, noted that her hands were soft, warm even. Sasuke didn't like being close to people, even close enough to where you could be touching. Distance is what he wanted. What he liked. Though a small, distant part wanted to get close, however, that was _always _pushed away before it could take over. Perhaps it was the part of him that was when he was little, before the massacre of his family. The cold part would always win over that weak part that he wanted, craved attention from others. Warmth from others. He couldn't get close, he had to stay away, push those away who tried to get close. When she touched him he instantly wanted to pull his hand away and run. But he wanted to get away from her as fast as he could, she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't let her heal his hand. So he waited, even if that small part of him was trying to fight back. To bring him out.

It had been about two minutes when Sakura pulled away and smiled up at him as she released his hand. "Done."

Without a word, or an 'hn' he strode off not even looking back at her. He waited until he was at a distance from her before he flexed his hand that was healed moments ago. It felt good, better than before. Almost as if she renewed the bone with a completely stronger one. The side of him that longed for human contact had died the moment he left Sakura standing there without a single work. He didn't want to loose control of his emotions. He had to keep them at a distance. Everyone. He needed no one, no one at all.

Sakura had watched him rush off without a word and sure enough there was a large Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt; she remembered what she and Tsunade were talking about earlier, about the possibility of Sasuke turning back into the Sasuke she had known as a Genin. _'I guess I'm still annoying. Or I'm worse than when we were Genin.' _She gave a small, sad smile before she sighed. _'He's always been isolated, now he's even more than before. I guess there are some things we _can't _change.' _Shaking her head she gradually continued down the road toward the hospital.

As she drug her feet, she heard someone call her name. "Sakura!" she stopped to turn slightly.

"Huh?"

Tenten strode up to her with a bright smile, "Sakura, I heard you just got back. Hinata told me everything. So Sasuke's back?"

Her face fell, "Yeah, he's back."

The weapons mistress noticed her friends' depression. "What is it? What did I say?"

"It's nothing. I'm just on my way to the hospital to see a patient and I can't wait to get to bed."

"Oh," the brunette said, relieved, then her face turned grave before asking. "How're you holding up?"

"About what?"

"About… Sasuke being back?" she asked slowly.

"Fine."

"I just seen you two together. You looked scared in some way and he looked-" she stopped before she said too much to upset her friend.

"… He just needs time to readjust," Sakura told her. "He's been through so much and he's always been isolated from people with his time with, you know who, in you know where."

The girl nodded, "I can understand that." She knew that the snake Sanin was a touchy subject for her as well as the Sound country. "Hey we should get together sometime. It would be great to hang out once we're all off of missions at the same time. Ino's been pestering me about it."

"Sounds good. We'll have to do that." A smile formed on the pink haired kunoichi's face.

"Well, I'll let you get to your patient." Tenten waved her goodbye as Sakura returned it as she continued down the street.

----

"Oh Sakura," one of the nurses said hurriedly. Her big brown eyes were begging her for something and her brown hair swayed behind her reaching the back of her knees. "Thank goodness you're here!" she was running over to her and dragging her to the room.

"Is he really _that _bad?" Sakura inquired, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"He won't listen to any of us," a second nurse answered, also following quickly.

"And you think he'll listen to me?" she was now being shoved down the hallway.

"You know how to take care of these kind of patients." The first nurse insisted and the second nodded furiously. She was shorter than most women only about 4'4". Her head was covered with silver curls and nearly covered her pale eyes. She had a distinctive limp to her walk, due to a broken hip that wasn't healed properly over ten years ago. Before they reached the door to the patients' room they could hear his voice.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to leave?!" he demanded through the door.

"I'm sorry, but you're in no condi-" a medic tried to remain calm. However, her voice shook with anxiety.

Sakura opened the door confidently. Both turned as the apprentice of Tsunade walked in saying, "You can't leave, you're in no condition."

He eyed her up and down, seemingly liking the girl he saw in front of him. "Hey," he gave her a grin, one that she _didn't _like.

"You can go now," she glanced at the other nurse. "I'll take care of him." The nurse bowed respectfully and mouthed a 'thank you' before leaving. As the door shut Sakura continued, "Are you harassing my nurses?" her tone was a little angered.

"Your nurses?" the man asked. "You look a little _young _to be running a hospital."

The girl perked an eyebrow at the man. He had a scruffy looking cuteness to him, short brown hair that gave of a light brown highlight and deep set dark eyes with yellow rings in them. His build was average, no muscles, and pale skin. A white nightgown covered him loosely. One thing about him, his eyes never looked away from the pink haired beauty as she neared him and grabbed the clipboard from the foot of his bed. He was about twenty years old if not a few years older.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said, looking over the board to check his health.

"What one?" he knew very well which one.

"Were you harassing my nurses?"

"You're nurses?" he asked again. "You don't look old enough to even work in a hospital. So why are you here?"

"I _do _work here. I answered your question when I asked first, now answer mine." She was now looking at him and trying her hardest to not sound demanding.

"Mmm… maybe I was," he grinned at her again. A tick mark was now throbbing on her head as he was now driving her patience.

"Were you?" she asked, clearly not liking his behavior.

"You should come closer," he patted the bed beside him, "so we can get to know each other better."

"Answer my question."

"I will, once you get here."

"I am very comfortable right here. Now… answer it." He sighed as he removed the covers and stood up. Sakura noticed that he was quite tall, taller than Sasuke.

He was standing above her, looking down at her and she was not intimidated. "Stop playing hard to get."

"And who said I was?" Sakura glared. "You also are not cleared to leave the hospital any time soon. If you try, I will stop you."

He smirked, "Really?"

Fire burned in her eyes, _'This guys asking for it.' _She asked again, this time more demanding. "Were you harassing my nurses?!"

"I wouldn't call it that… more like trying to get some attention." He was now enjoying himself.

Sakura smirked, "I'll give you some attention." Quickly she shoved a chakra filled fist in his stomach, in which he gasped in surprise as he fell over on his knees. Then with the strength Tsunade taught her, she carried him to the bed and placed him on it, and not to gently.

"H-Hey…" he choked out watching her leave after she put the clipboard back at the end of his bed.

"That's for harassing my nurses…" she opened the door as the nurses pulled back. Sakura had walked away. "No one goes in there, only Tsunade or I may go in. Contact one of us if something goes wrong." After she disappeared, the nurses poked their head in the door and looked at the man who was currently bedridden due to a close encounter with one of the two top medics.

"Man… she's good." One nurse whispered to the others, who had nodded in agreement and left with a smile on their faces.

----

After departing from Sakura, Sasuke had made his way to the apartment he had left years ago. He hadn't lived in the Uchiha estate since the massacre so he had a different residence to escape the memories that haunted him, though he knew that in time he would have to return to refurbish it. As he opened the door he was expecting to have layers of dust fill his lungs, yet it was cleaner than it should have been. Everything was just as he had left it, apart from the picture that he had left face down. He scanned the room to find it lying on his bed, face up. The faces of the old Team 7 were staring at him as he set the bags down. _'Who let themselves in?' _he reached for the picture and looked at it carefully. Walking back over to the dresser where it was originally he set it face down. _'This means nothing to me. None of them do. I don't need them. Itachi is the only person that concerns me.' _The Uchiha scowled to himself.

He walked to the kitchen to look in the refrigerator to see what he needed, no doubt he needed everything, but he wanted to be sure that he didn't have anything that needed to be thrown away. Much to his surprise, at least what he would show, it was completely empty. _'Time for a trip to the market,' _he thought shutting the fridge door; he always hated shopping, whether it be for clothes or food.

Roaming the streets again he just walked anywhere he could go, looking for a market that had good bargains – at least what guys considered to be good bargains. Arrays of fruits and vegetables were seen through a window of one market and looked appealing to the eye. While with Orochimaru he had eaten nothing but tasteless goop they even called food. The only time he had eaten anything appetizing was when he was on missions and ate at a restaurant. Their food was way better than anything that snakes men served. Now he could at least enjoy some home cooking. He entered the store with a basket in hand and walked down the isles.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance when he recognized a voice, he had already run into her _once _today. How many more times would he have to run into her on one day? He was watching from a distance and she didn't even seem to notice him… at least… not yet. He discovered she wasn't alone. "That guy was a complete creep." She said as she was squeezing a tomato to feel that it was just ripe enough and put it in her basket. "He was harassing my fellow nurses."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were also with her leaning in to hear what she was saying. "So what happened? Did he try anything with you? Did he harass you too?" Ino and Tenten inquired, totally into the conversation. Hinata held her hand to her lips as she waited for her friend to continue.

"He tried alright," the medic said, "and he got some attention." Then a smirk formed on her face, almost a menacing one. "Though it wasn't the kind he wanted."

"What did you do?" Ino shrieked.

"I punched him. So hard that he fell to his knees, that'll teach him to try hitting on me," she led the girls down another isle, "or my nurses."

"Man, Forehead, you sure came a long way. I remember when you and I were rivals for Sasuke…" Ino drifted, she and the other two expected Sakura's expression to sadden at the mention of his name. Instead she kept her attention forward as she grabbed a bottle of pain reliever.

"He's just a friend… at least I call him so." She gave them a reassuring smile.

"Y-You're over hi-him?" Hinata stuttered as the pink haired kunoichi nodded looking at them.

"I am, like you said, Ino," she looked at the said girl, "I came a long way." Sakura held up two different bags of chips. "What kind do you guys like?" she asked her friends whose answers were all different. "I'll get them both then." Before tossing them in the basket as she continued, "I no longer dwell on Sasuke, though I wish he would come to consider me a friend. Like he did Naruto. I've seen how those two acted together. He's changed but I don't hold any grudge against him and neither does Naruto. Not after everything he's been through. We both understand that he's got a goal he won't stop until he achieves it. Whether Naruto and I don't agree to it, we still got his back. He doesn't need to be alone like he thinks he does, but I think I just found out the reason for his loneliness.

"Considering if that is the reason, Naruto and I have talked to Tsunade privately before we were sent to retrieve him. It had taken some time to convince her, but she did argue our case for Sasuke's sake. I am glad he's back, but I don't think he's happy at all, and personally… I can't blame him." By this time they were at the checkout line. "Can I get the tomatoes in a separate bag, please?" the man nodded as everything was scanned and charged. Sakura paid and thanked the man before leaving with her female companions.

"Here, would you guys take this with you? I have to go somewhere real quick. I'll be right there once I finish." She waved before anyone could stop her and ask any questions, a bag in her hands.

Sasuke had heard all of the conversation that had transpired. And for one thing he didn't expect his old teammate who had a crush on him to say all of that… or any of it. Though he couldn't help but get curious to hear what she had to say. He was relieved to know that she had never caught him. She had taken him by surprise but he was never so easy to read. He continued his shopping and left just as quickly as he could get started – though of course he had to avoid Sakura and her associates.

With a few more bags he finally reached his apartment and found a small basket of tomatoes. On them there was a note. He calmly surveyed the area around him; he knew he was being watched by ANBU, but was there a pink haired girl somewhere close by watching and waiting. If she was, she masked her chakra very well, it was undetectable. Carefully he reached for the note and shifted his eyes to look again. Nothing. The note had curvy writing on it.

_Sasuke, _

_I know how much you liked tomatoes before you left and I thought you still like them so I got you the freshest ones at the market, because they get them fresh every Saturday at about 3:30 p.m. just so you know when to get some. It's a welcome home gift and I still hope you like tomatoes. _

_P.S. Nice try tying to be sneaky at the market…_

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke stared at the card for a moment before looking around again. "Hn," he stated as he opened the door and grabbed the basket before he entered the house. Apparently Sasuke wasn't as sneaky as he thought and Sakura had grown since he was gone.

**Ok… so how was it? I hope it was alright. Reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Life In Konoha

**Ok, I went back and fixed some typo's in the last two chapters. At least… the ones I could find without going over them, anyway, thank you all to those who reviewed. You guys keep me going. **

**Ch 3: Life In Konoha**

"You wanted to see me Grandma Tsunade," the woman's eyebrows twitched as her name was called and she looked up from her paperwork to see the only person who would call her that. Naruto stood in the doorway, as if afraid to come in. His face was curious if not confused, not his normal expression. It was early in the morning, the sun had barely risen and she had actually been up all night doing as much paperwork as she could. Bags formed under her eyes. Slowly the stack of papers that surrounded her shrank, but she knew that paperwork would never cease. The downfall of being Hokage.

The Hokage nodded, "I did, Naruto." She waved her hand to a chair as the blonde boy moved forward, though he did not take a set. Tsunade continued, "I have a mission for you… if you want it."

"I do." He answered, surprisingly calmly.

"What is it?" the woman in front of him inquired, folding her hands in front of her face as she leaned her elbows on the desk.

Naruto looked even more confused. "What is the reason for you being so calm?" Tsunade responded when he didn't, she clearly knew he didn't know what she meant. "This is not normal Naruto behavior. What's on your mind?"

"Have you heard from Pervy Sage?" the boy asked quietly.

The blonde Hokage shook her head, "Not recently." She then noticed the boys' expression, it was almost fearful. "I'll let you know if any word reaches my ears though. He can take care of himself." She assured him and he nodded, knowing she would. Tsunade knew that they had grown over their time together, since Jiraiya had trained Naruto. They had become a family, Jiraiya the father that Naruto never had – and whether she liked it or not – Naruto was _learning_ some of her old teammates' pervertedness. Just what she needed, another Jiraiya…

"About this mission…"

"Right," the first female Hokage began, "it's a scroll retrieval mission. A very important one and it comes from a small village who's asked us for help." Her face grew serious. "This is an A-ranked mission and I know you are _more _than capable of handling it. I have already assigned you a team. Shizune!"

The sound of rushing footsteps approached quickly and the door opened. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Tonton at her feet. "Good morning Naruto." He nodded, not wanting to interrupt the old woman.

"Send for the other four members for this mission," the blonde female told her apprentice, who nodded in response.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She lowered her head and exited to both occupants in the office.

"How are things going between you and Sasuke?" the woman returned to her paperwork.

"…It was better when we were twelve." The kyuubi vessel admitted, his gaze was lowered to the wood floor.

There wasn't any more time to go into a further discussion as a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." the door opened and the rest of Naruto's team was present – none he knew though. Four men stood behind Naruto, in a straight line like soldiers awaiting orders. Each bowed respectfully. "I'm sure you were all informed that I have a mission for you?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." One answered, he looked like he was the leader. He wasn't bad looking either, spiked dark blue hair and two bangs that fell between his intense blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and toned muscles shown through the dark blue tank-top and black pants.

She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over Konoha. "This mission is an A-ranked mission that requires immediate attention. A small village has asked us for their help and has offered a great deal of money for this to be carried out quickly. A very important scroll was stolen which contains forbidden secrets that could cause a very dangerous and costly war to break out and be the secret to destroy it enemies very easily with a jutsu that was meant to protect that village, however, it can have a reverse effect and bring destruction with the proper incantations. We cannot afford another war, or sneak attack, not after Orochimaru did so three years ago. I have assigned you, because you are some of the best." She looked at Naruto while saying this. "Which one of you is the leader?" she now looked at the other four.

"Lady Tsunade," the blue haired boy answered as he bowed. He looked to be seventeen years old and a Jonin. "Where is this village that has requested our aid?"

"The Village Hidden in the Waterfall…"

"Is it the Waterfall village?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes," the Hokage looked at him, "have you been there?"

"Once on a mission… in the days of the old Team 7…"

"You leave in fifteen minutes. Dismissed." The other four exited after paying their admiration to the leader and left the two blondes alone once again.

"I'll see you when I get back, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto turned to leave as well; he stopped at looked back at the old woman. "You should get some rest…" with that, he exited and a small smile found a place on her young face.

Just as she sat down and placed her head on the desk to do as Naruto had said, Shizune barged in with another stack of papers in her arms and placed it on the desk. Tsunade groaned and pounded a fist on the desk, careful not to put any force into it, as she buried her face on the papers she was _nearly _done with.

Her voice was mumbled, "I hate being Hokage."

"Uh… Lady Tsunade…" Shizune started.

"…Get me some sake…" her voice came out in a low murmur.

----

It was early, though not too early. About eight in the morning and he was wandering the streets. He wasn't able to sleep too much last night. Sleep never came easy anymore for him. What he was used to was to have to stay up and fend for your life instead of rest. Now that he didn't have to worry about danger, it was a hard adjustment to get accustomed to. _'Where's that idiot?' _ Sasuke thought after he had pounded on his best friend and rivals door. He had been pounding for what seemed like an eternity when in fact it had only been two seconds. Where has the almighty Uchiha's patience gone? _'This is stupid. I want to train.' _ A scowl formed on his face as he turned on his heels. He felt that Naruto was the only one who was worthy enough to give him a challenge. _'That idiot is probably eating ramen and will be the cause of his death. If he wants to be Hokage he's going to have to train and not eat ramen as if his life depends on it.'_

His walk down the street continued and he was again, glared at, stared at, whispered about, screamed at, and anything else. Sasuke at times heard the words 'Uchiha traitor' and the mention of his brother, which irked him and a menacing sneer was sent at the offenders direction, luckily his Sharingan didn't activate with the sudden anger he felt as he heard the name of the one person he hated most. Also the ANBU watching him would have to interfere. He was able to ignore everything else that was said. Upon his arrival at the ramen shop, he was very surprise – but kept the fact hidden – to find that Naruto was not there. "Was Naruto here?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"I haven't seen him since last night," the man answered just as Sasuke walked out.

'_Loser,' _he started walking toward the training grounds. _'Where could that loser be? I want to see if I could get close to killing him.' _He didn't care about the way he had said those words, he just wanted to see if he was superior.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was the sound of squealing fan girls. _'Great.' _He seethed loathingly as he continued walking, pretending to have heard nothing.

"Sasuke!" voices of about a dozen girls squeaked as the rushed toward the youngest and handsome Uchiha prodigy.

"Did you come back because you need help with your second goal?"

"Are you looking for me?"

"I don't care if you left me for your revenge."

"You have grown even more handsome, Sasuke. All grown up."

"No it's me he's looking for!"

"I love you so much, Sasuke."

"You want me don't you, my love?"

"No! He came back for me!"

"Did you kill your brother?"

'_Brother!' _the thought made his blood boil. He was calmly walking as all the girls began clinging to him like a paper would to glue, until the mention of Itachi reached his ears just after the girl had spoken her question. _'I have no brother.' _He thought bitterly, tearing himself away from the group of crazed females as he gathered chakra to his feet and ran hastily.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"Don't you want to stay with me and talk things over?"

"My love, come back. I know you can't restore your clan without me."

He shook his head as he blocked out all the other voices as they were trying to catch up. _'At least none of them are ninja. Just helpless females who constantly annoy me. Can't even defend themselves for their life. Depending on others for protection. Pathetic.'_

The Uchiha stopped when he reached the training grounds quicker than he had planned, but when you have crazy fan girls chasing you and saying "I will bear your children" you'd be running too. _'Some of them were starting to sound like Karin.' _ (DIE KARIN!) He shuddered inwardly and continued to make his way around the training area that was all too familiar from years before. The sound of birds chirping was soothing, though another sound reached his ears so he went to investigate, hiding his chakra signature as he leapt into a tree.

After a few seconds of searching, he had found the source. Sakura was here training with Tsunade. "Again, Sakura." The pink haired girl was panting heavily.

"Are you sure, Tsunade-sensei. You haven't slept all night doing your paperwork."

"I'll manage, you still need to train." The Hokage said.

"Very well," Sakura sent chakra to her hands, giving them a green glow in which Sasuke remembered from yesterday. She lunged forward ready to punch her sensei but it was a false move as she lifted her leg to attack, chakra fully in that attack it could kill anyone who didn't know that. Tsunade avoided Sakura as she landed meters away just as a giant crater formed in the broken earth as it shook. The pink haired teen smirked, _'I thought you'd do that.' _She grabbed a few kunai from her pouch and threw them toward her teacher.

"Do you honestly think you could get me with such a simple move?" the blonde woman smiled as she sidestepped.

Sakura smirked as she lifted her fingers. Tsunade looked surprised that she had a different strategy in mind. Chakra strings were at the tips of Sakura's fingers and she sent the kunai back at the Hokage, pulling her against a tree. The girl charged at her. "Not bad, Sakura. But not good enough." Smoke appeared from where the Hokage was.

Sakura stopped to look everywhere; she should have known that that was a clone. "I have to agree sensei…" she looked up with a smile on her face to see Tsunade coming at her from ahead. Forming some hand seals that Sasuke didn't recognize.

"You're not actually going to attempt to try a jutsu that you haven't mastered, are you?" Tsunade inquired completely surprised.

"Chakra Absorption Jutsu," the girl mumbled. She knew the consequences if this jutsu wasn't performed correctly, or mastered. Sakura sent a wave of her own chakra out toward Tsunade, one which she wouldn't be able to avoid. It traveled with the speed of light and was sent at a wide range consuming any chakra within a three mile range in a matter of seconds. However, she was able to lock onto one particular chakra signature, in this case, Tsunade.

"This is a risky move from you, Sakura." The Hokage gasped as her own chakra was drained from her body. She noticed that Sakura's was being sucked out as well, which was not supposed to happen. Just as the young medic' chakra was drained; hers combined with Tsunade's and returned to the older woman.

Sakura collapsed to her knees and gasped for breath as her sensei walked over to her, totally reenergized even without the sleep she didn't get. "Thanks Sakura, for the extra chakra. I think I can get back to being Hokage." Her amber eyes shifted, "Sasuke…" Sakura knew he was there for a few minutes watching their match, she couldn't get sidetracked. The young raven-haired Uchiha landed on the ground in front of the tree he was hiding in, hands already in his pockets as he slowly approached. Tsunade turned back to her apprentice as she tried to catch her breath. "Sakura, you should have known better than to try that." By now Sasuke was within earshot.

"I'll never learn it if I don't take a risk once in a while." The pink haired female said between breaths, holding her chest. "After two and a half years you don't know me?" She managed to say before she coughed up a small amount of blood.

"You know the consequences for that little stunt of yours…" Tsunade's gaze was stern, "You're lucky it didn't kill you…"

Sasuke turned his dark eyes at Sakura disapprovingly, though both seemed to have forgotten he was there. Sakura tried to lighten the mood, "Think of it this way, sensei, you can work today at the hospital and continue working with you paperwork."

"I would prefer it if you didn't make it a joke… but you are right. Next time, don't be so reckless." Sakura slowly pulled herself to her feet, she was a little shaky.

Tsunade sighed, "You don't have to kill yourself doing this all the time. I'd prefer having you _not_ throw your life away. Who else would take my place in the hospitals when I'm not around?"

"I won't do it again," Sakura stood up shakily, her legs wobbling.

Tsunade reached for her to help her stay steady and she sighed again, "What am I going to do with you? You can't work at the hospital today, seeing as how you've managed to drain all of your chakra during practice." Her eyes shifted toward Sasuke, "Walk her home." The tone in her voice told both teens that it was an order.

"I don't need anyone to do that. I'm perfectly capable." Sakura protested pushed away from her blonde teacher, surprisingly able to stand on her own though still a little unstable. "I will see you tomorrow then." She bowed in respect to her sensei before turning to Sasuke. "Bye." She turned to leave.

Both watched after her just as Sasuke prepared to walk in the opposite direction. "Didn't you hear me?" Tsunade asked, slightly impatient with the Uchiha.

He stopped, "Didn't you hear her?" Tsunade's eyebrows twitched.

Sasuke was about to start walking again, that is until Tsunade was suddenly standing in front of him, clearly not happy with him. "Perhaps you need a harsher punishment." She stated as he just looked at her, as if he could care less.

"Hn," he continued to walk passed as a tight grip stopped him by squeezing on his right shoulder. The strength she had was incredible, he remembered Orochimaru talking about her strength but had never known exactly how strong she was. It was almost as if she was going to break his shoulder if he didn't stop.

"Listen Uchiha," her gaze turned to an icy glare, one that could _almost _match the ones given by the Uchiha clan. Sasuke, of course, remained unfazed as she started. "As long as you are in Konoha, you are under _my _supervision. What I say goes. Sakura is like a daughter to me, I can't be sure if she gets home safely or even at _all_. If she gets hurt I will hold you completely responsible. Understand." With that, she released him as he gave her the deadly glare he inherited from his well known clan.

"Whatever," he replied darkly as he followed Sakura.

The Sanin watched him for a moment before the boy vanished from sight to find his old teammate. _'He's turning into Orochimaru.'_ She shook her head as she went her own way to the hospital. This medic had a special patient that had been bedridden by her pink haired apprentice.

----

'_Tsk,' _the Chunin thought as she exited the training area, _'I don't need anyone to baby sit me! Let alone Sasuke. I'm annoying anyway and have always been a liability to the team, but not anymore.' _She released a heavy sigh as she placed a hand on her chest. _'I shouldn't have been so hasty just to learn that jutsu. I'll nail it… hopefully.'_ Just as she finished, someone was walking beside her, to her right. "Huh," she started when she discovered who it was,"don't tell me Tsunade thinks I need a babysitter."

"Hn," Sasuke answered not even looking at her. Both looked straight ahead. Sakura knew he would never start a conversation and she wasn't going to waste her breath. "You're annoying." She looked at Sasuke who was watching the road. "That was careless of you."

"I don't need you to tell me this; I've already heard it before." She answered without any sign of emotion as she turned her head elsewhere. "Besides, Tsunade didn't have to threaten you to walk me home, I can manage on my own. I'm not the helpless girl I used to be. When you and Naruto left I had to find my own path and I have become stronger than I was, you can go now. Tsunade isn't watching." Sasuke then stopped.

"Where is Naruto?" he asked, which made the female member of Team 7 stop, though she did not turn to face him.

"He's on a mission," Sasuke waited for her to continue, "and he shouldn't be back for a while. At least a week if everything goes well. He and his team were going to a place where we had one of our missions." Sakura then turned to look at him; he was about five feet behind.

_A sleepy Sakura opened the door to her apartment as she heard soft but loud knocking. "Hello?" she asked groggily. Her eyes opened more when she seen that it was Naruto at her door. "Naruto?" she seen the backpack on his back as she scanned him for any signs of something wrong. The Chunin was glad to know that it was nothing bad that had brought him to her residence. _

"_Hey, Sakura." Naruto said when he realized he had awakened her. Pink tresses were sticking up and in various angles. Her emerald eyes were watching him tiredly and a white tank top and pink shorts that reached her knees were what she wore for pajamas. _

"_Do you want to come in?" the blonde shook his head._

"_No thanks, I didn't mean to wake you, but I thought I would come over and tell you that I was on my way to a mission… so you wouldn't worry or have to ask Grandma Tsunade." He answered her with a kind smile. His smiles would cheer her up on the cloudiest of days. _

"_Can I ask where and what your mission is?" _

_Sakura was one of the few people he trusted the most. It was alright if she knew. "You remember one of our missions years ago, the one when we had to help those in Waterfall? Well, my team and I have been assigned an A-rank mission to retrieve a scroll that holds very dangerous secrets that can lead countries to a war and destroy Konoha if in the wrong hands.' _

_The older teammate placed her hand to her chin in thought. "Hopefully it isn't anyone from Sound who had taken it. Even if Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, there could be someone else who has taken his place after Sasuke left."_

_Naruto nodded in agreement. "I don't think its Sound though, but whoever it is can't be good."_

_Then Sakura had a terrible thought, "Naruto…" she now had his full attention, seeing as how her voice had a quiver in it. "… What if it's Akatsuki...?" she asked, fear was seen in her now fully awake eyes. "I don't want you to go on this mission now." Naruto could tell that she was trying her best to hold her tears. _

"_My teammates are some of the best, Grandma Tsunade made sure of that." He smiled reassuringly, though Sakura still seemed doubtful. _

"_Will you promise to be careful?" she asked quietly. _

"_Huh…" his face held surprise. "You bet I will… I'll be careful just for you, Sakura. Believe it."_

_Sakura managed to give a small, happy smile with his promise. He was always good at keeping his promises, but, sometimes, promises are broken. The Akatsuki was always after Naruto and any other containers of spirits. One of her best friends contained what was the last of the nine beasts that had to be extracted. If Naruto was captured… Sakura shuddered at the thought… Naruto would no longer be with her. She had promised to protect him from the Akatsuki, she couldn't bear to lose another person she considered precious to her. First Sasuke… and then Naruto, but for good. He had become her best friend over the years Sasuke left them in depression, but Naruto was gone for a while too but their bond had grown stronger. One that could not be broken by death itself. But thinking of Naruto being captured by the organization that wanted power using the spirits of powerful demons were just too much. Where would she be without this loudmouth blonde? Nowhere. She would have most likely been dead when she was a Genin. _

"_Please… please promise you'll come back to me… I don't want to loose you too… Please promise…" _

"_I promise to come back." Naruto leaned forward to give her a comforting hug and she held on tightly, as if he was a life raft she had to hold onto for life. She didn't want to let go, for fear that she may never see him again._

"_Naruto, it's time to go…" a male voice said from behind him. _

"_Sakura…" the young vessel containing the Kyuubi said softly. He didn't want to leave her in this state; he knew she was emotional when it came to his life. Now that she knew the main reason for his loneliness in their Academy days. _

_She reluctantly let go as he pulled himself away to look at his team members. "This is my team." He told her. _

"_We will look after him," the blue haired boy said as he reached Naruto's side, sympathy clearly in his blue eyes. "You have my word." He bowed, showing the apprentice of Tsunade that he meant what he had spoken. _

_Sakura smiled through tears, "Thank you…"_

"_I am Keisen and we will also send reports to Lady Tsunade everyday and I shall also inform her that you wish to know of Naruto so you don't worry." His voice was almost like an angel, so calm and true with each word said. He clearly didn't like to lie to people. "I have been put in charge and I would put my life in danger for those under my command. I will protect him with mine as I would with any other. You have my word."_

"_Thank you Keisen…" she turned back to Naruto. "I'll wait. But do be careful and…" she smiled with the thought, "… use your brain."_

_He gave her his foxy grin, "And when I get back we can have some ramen. It was such a short notice I didn't even get to have breakfast." With this he noticed his teammates walking away, ready for departure. Naruto had his back turned when he looked back at his first crush. "Oh and if Sasuke gives you any trouble while I'm away, beat him up or tell me when I get back. Either way, I'm gonna beat him so bad he won't think of hurting you again." He smiled before walking behind his assigned comrades and raised his hand to wave. _

"_Keep your promise…" she whispered when he was out of earshot. _

"It would be against the rules of your probation for me to tell you where and what the mission was. So you'll have to train on your own until he returns. Unless you can find someone else who would train with you." By now Sasuke was at her side again.

They walked for a few minutes in silence as they walked through the streets that were again bustling with activity. "Honestly, I don't need you to walk me home, it's not like I was going there a-"

"That jutsu you were attempting…" he started just to shut her up, "…what's it do?"

"It's an advanced jutsu. One that not many have been able to master-"

"And you think _you _can?" he snorted as he looked at her, more like glared.

"I already told you once," she said calmly, tilting her head up to meet his cold gaze, knowing exactly what the hidden meaning of his words were. "I'm not the same helpless girl you knew as a Genin. I have grown in skill and I don't want any protection from you or Naruto. Never again will I go back to my old self."

"What makes you think I would waste my time protecting you… or Naruto?" he inquired.

"We never asked you to," Sakura stopped as he followed her actions unknowingly. "You did that once, how do you know we expect you to do the same thing again? So maybe we - including Kakashi-sensei - want the old you to return, but what are the chances of that happening? Clearly not anytime soon, your time with that snake Orochimaru killed the old you." The expression on Sasuke's face was growing impatient with her last sentence. He had his eyes closed as he felt his Sharingan prepare to activate due to the anger he felt.

'_Keep it together, Sasuke.'_ He told himself as he opened his eyes to look at her coldly; he was able to keep his Sharingan from acting up. ANBU were watching him also.

"That jutsu drains an opponent's chakra within a three mile range. Any enemy unit can be drained or you could concentrate on one particular individual. The chakra is sucked out of their body is supposed to mix with the one who places the jutsu, giving them more chakra. For those who haven't mastered it, like me, it can have a reverse effect. Taking the users chakra and giving it to the enemy, and could kill the user if he or she happens to have lost too much chakra to before using that jutsu." She finished, watching him and waiting for him to say something.

"Sasuke!" he rolled his eyes as he recognized the same group of fan girls as before screamed his name before he could answer or retort to his former teammate.

At the corner of his eye, Sasuke had seen Sakura give a small smile, one that held a little sadness. "I'll leave you alone, wouldn't want your _fan girls _to kill me for being seen talking to you, thinking that I'm hanging on you or anything. At least one grew out of you." She walked away from him, waving her hand – Naruto's signature wave.

"Sasuke!" the last thing he had seen was a retreating Sakura before he ran from the stupid fan girls who would be on him constantly. His second day and he had three hundred and sixty-three left before he could get out of the village. Life was going to be sweet in Konoha…

**Alright there it is. I actually liked how this chapter turned out. What about you? Reviews are loved and very welcomed. That line "I will bear your children" reminded me of Miroku on InuYasha. –sigh-- Curse Miroku and his pervertedness. Please don't forget to review. Thanks muches…**

**And Happy Feb 3 2008 Super Bowl Sunday!**


	4. Recovery

**Ch 4: Recovery**

A few days had passed since Naruto had left his home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves with his team. Again after three years, he stood in the midst of the small Village Hidden in the Waterfall at the entrance. He remembered the time Team 7 was assigned to protect the young leader of the village, Shibuki, who at the time was a coward due to something that happened in his past. His former sensei had come after the Hero's Water. The large tree was still there as it was years ago.

"Naruto?" the boy looked to the side to see the one who had made a promise to Sakura to keep him safe, watching him curiously. "Is everything alright?" his gaze questioning.

"Mm… yeah, Keisen," the Kyuubi vessel stated.

The Jonin, however, didn't seem convinced. "Memories?"

Naruto nodded and felt a strong, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Give it time. That is all you can do for now. I may not know exactly what happened between you three and Sasuke will come around eventually. He has to get reacquainted with the way things run in Konoha. Come, we have a mission to complete. I know you want to get back to Sakura and Sasuke, so we'll try to finish this mission as quickly as we can." Keisen smiled him a promise. Through the few days they had already spent together, Keisen had become a friend. Tsunade had cautiously told him about the Kyuubi and he was assigned to protect him if it was the Akatsuki who were the one's responsible for stealing this important scroll. He couldn't help but smirk at the promise he made, he found out this guy was like himself, in a way, though not too much like him.

He followed Naruto after he had started walking, villagers had run up to them in a greeting and very welcoming manner. "Thank the heavens you're here so quickly!" one man said.

"If it isn't Naruto," someone had all attention on the person who said those words. There stood Shibuki with a cocky smirk on his face. His attire hadn't changed, still the light bluish shirt with the strap still strapped to his shoulder and a left shoulder guard and his dark hair (I forgot if it was black or brown) hair was still as long as it was the last time he had seen him.

"Shibuki," a smirk found its way across the boys' face.

"It's been a while," the leader responded waving for the shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves to follow him into his house. Each had taken off their sandals to respect the household. "Please have a seat." The boy offered with a hosts' hospitality. As they were doing so, Shibuki sent out a woman to get some tea for his guests before the introductions. "Lady Tsunade has filled you in on this mission?" he asked.

"She has," the blue haired Jonin answered. "But will you tell us a little more about this scroll? Or the one's who had taken it?"

Shibuki continued, "This scroll has secrets and was originally created to protect this village and is called 'Sparing of Life'. But this scroll can be reversed and it is called 'The Harvester of Death', first by destroying its birthplace. Life is drained from the village, all of its resources. Even allied countries can be targeted – though it has to be after the scrolls original village has been completely destroyed, giving the enemy the upper hand for world domination.

"Those who took it had slipped passed our defenses. We have few ninja, and were unable to know of this. One of my men however spotted three men, though he wasn't able to get a detailed description of them. So we fight an enemy blindly, I'm sorry to say. The scroll was hidden in a secret place, but our enemies have found it with ease. They have had it for nearly four days. There is a seal on the scroll that takes seven days to dispel, interrupt that just once, and they have to start over."

"Well have any of your men found out where they ran off to hide?" Naruto shouted eagerly.

"You haven't changed," the leader shook his head, a smile on his face. The woman returned with some tea and many cups before she left again. "We have a few ideas, but we must start as soon as you're ready. If we waste any more time the closer they are to releasing the seal that locks its contents."

Naruto jumped up, fist in the air. "Well let's do it! Don't worry Skibuki, we'll find it in no time."

Keisen stood up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running out the door. "Naruto, we should rest for a moment and think of a strategy."

"Are you serious, Keisen?" the boy was ready to go. "If we don't find that scroll soon, Konoha could be in a war."

"Naruto, come with me. Will you excuse us for a moment?" Shibuki nodded as Keisen led Naruto to a corner, his back toward them so they couldn't see the angered expression on Naruto's face. "We need to think this over, Naruto."

"I just can't sit here if the safety Konoha is possibly at stake…"

"I feel the same way, but we can't rush in there and kill ourselves. If that happened we would be useless to Konoha, so much for preventing a possible war. Besides, we're all exhausted, we made it here with little to no rest at all. We can't send the team off to their deaths with what little energy they have left." Keisen reasoned. "We have to protect this village and our own and our allies. Tsunade trusted us to do this and," his voice became quieter, "if it is Akatsuki you can't go rushing into their open and waiting arms. They would most likely destroy us to get to you. With you being the last one they need, it's risky. We need to strategize."

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "Not to mention the promise you made to Sakura… You're right, but when we're rested we go and kick some shinobi-!"

"Let's do that now then we can do what you want to do, we'll inform the Hokage shortly." Naruto beamed at this before the two returned to their seats.

"What should we do?" one of the other members asked the two.

----

It had been a couple days after his fan girl encounter; the Uchiha was summoned to report to the Hokage immediately. Sasuke, deciding to comply with her orders, arrived within minutes of receiving the message. Shizune walked out with Tonton in her arms, "Lady Tsunade will see you now." She said kindly.

The dark haired teen didn't answer her, only walked passed her and entered the door as the medic closed it with a gentle click. He stopped when he was standing in front of the blonde Sanin – who was sitting behind her desk. Her head was leaning on her hands which were clamped together in front of her face, eyes closed. There were a few more moments of silence between them. Sasuke just watched her, his face as ever impassive, he was annoyed already.

Finally, Tsunade released a heavy sigh that sounded like she was holding for hours. Afterward, she opened her eyes which were immediately on the youngest Uchiha standing before her. "Uchiha," she began, "I am pleased to know that you are not causing trouble in my village." Sasuke repressed a snort. "Though that is not the only reason I called you here." Her gaze turned more serious. "I need to know how you defeated Orochimaru."

Sasuke's face darkened at the mention of the snake Sanin – who had been his teacher previously. "What do you want to know?" he asked, surprising the Hokage when he answered. The Genin figured he'd better listen to her, he heard from a few sound shinobi about Orochimaru having to retreat from this medic after their first encounter years after they haven't seen each other, asking her to heal his arms. But that was the thing. He couldn't use his arms so he wasn't sure who would survive in a standoff. That creep was useless according to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Everything? How you beat him." Tsunade answered quickly. "I restrained myself from asking you while you were in the company of your peers."

"Hn. It wouldn't have mattered." His voice held a small amount of cockiness.

'_Still pulling off the tough guy act.' _The medic's brows furrowed together for a moment before returning to normal. _'He wasn't like this before he left. His last mission he wasn't so stuck up.' _

"Just tell me…" she trailed, clearly not wanting to get into an argument. The paperwork had already taken so much out of her and she was actually caught up, for the moment so she thought she should get this out of the way first before she was bombarded with more.

"The three years were almost up…" Sasuke started going off in detail with a very intrigued listener.

"_Excellent, Sasuke." The silky voice that belonged to the creepy snake Sanin said, pleasure rolling from his tongue with the progress of his student over the years. Sasuke was staring at him indifferently, his eyes reflected a loathing for this man but he still had a purpose to him otherwise this man would no longer be breathing. A katana was in his hands as his grip tightened, his knees slightly bent while the blade curved upward as he held his weapon in front of him, ready to parry any attacks that came at him. "Training is over for now, Sasuke." Orochimaru smiled as his yellow-slit eyes looked the boy up and down. "It's almost time, Sasuke, for me to have your body."_

"_I still haven't found Itachi!" the boy sneered venomously. _

_The Sanin chuckled softly, "You will, once I have your body." He turned his back, "I will see you in a few hours to have the transfer."_

_Sasuke watched him leave with a scowl. This man was not one to be trusted. "Come now, Sasuke." The boy didn't have to look to recognize the voice. "You should be honored that Lord Orochimaru has chosen you to be his vessel."_

_He looked at the silver haired medic as he adjusted his round glasses on his nose, he scowled at him. "Is that anyway to treat a comrade in arms?" Kabuto smirked. "Let alone a friend?"_

"_I have no friends." Sasuke frowned. _

"_Oh, well then, I guess those other two whom you protected have meant nothing to you? Naruto or that girl, Sakura, was it?" By now he was grinning. "They weren't your friends? They seemed so disappointed to hear that you could care less about them when they had done so much to get you back. And this is how you treat them? What kind of friend would do such a thing? Someone they considered friend who turned his back on them and all for power, power that only Lord Orochimaru could offer and you don't even show loyalty to him by wearing the sound headband. He has really been patient with you."_

"_Hn." The soon-to-be vessel for Orochimaru walked away, nose stuck up in the air as if he could careless. Kabuto watched him, smirking._

'The things you think you are doing aren't _really _for your benefit, but Lord Orochimaru's. I'm surprised even the younger brother of the great Uchiha Itachi can't see that.' _Kabuto returned to his first task. _

_Only a few hours had passed since training and Sasuke walked down the darkened halls which were lit by lanterns spread ten feet apart. This place has always been gloomy. It wasn't homey, but it was what Sasuke had become accustomed to, it had become his second home. He came to a large door, Orochimaru's thrown room. Two guards bowed to the Uchiha before quickly opening the door for the boy. Sasuke walked in with haste to meet his sensei and his faithful Kabuto. _

"_Ah, Sasuke," Orochimaru's voice said with its silkiness. "Are you ready for your end of the bargain to be complete?"_

_Sasuke glared and the Sanin continued, "Kabuto… leave us."_

_The silver haired medic looked at Sasuke cautiously then back at his master before standing reluctantly. As the door closed, the dark haired boy looked back at the snake man – who started smiling just as he stood up. "Are you ready to become my new body?" he didn't even wait for an answer and sent a purple glow toward the boy, surrounding both bodies. Sasuke remained unfazed by this whole thing. Orochimaru took a step closer, his grin snaking its way across his face._

"_I have waited years to posses the Sharingan," the man said. _

'My time is up,' _the boy remained as he was. _'But my goal hasn't been achieved. I haven't kill Itachi, he told me he would give me that power.' _He could feel the fusion grow a little stronger as it continued to increase. _

"_It won't be much longer, Sasuke." The snake Sanin began. "Your body belongs to me now."_

"_No…" this startled the man and a frown formed on his face. He looked at the Uchiha in front of him. His expression was of loathing, hate now burning in his eyes. The Sharingan activated and the Sanin flinched. _

"_It's not possible!" he took a step back and Sasuke smirked, taking a step forward._

"_You are of no more use to me. My brother is still out there and I have to avenge my clan." _

"_Wh-What's going on?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly realizing that his jutsu had turned against him and the last thing he seen was the spinning tomoe of the Sharingan. Throughout the lair, the Sanin's scream echoed._

Tsunade sat there, her arms crossed and a surprised expression on her face as Sasuke finished his tale. "Instead of Orochimaru absorbing you, you absorbed him?" she asked to clarify that she heard clearly. Sasuke nodded.

"After that I formed my team to track down Itachi, we met once, before your shinobi intercepted me."

"It is interesting to hear that my old teammates own jutsu turned against him. I am surprised you were able to. That does not happen often, Sasuke, especially on a Sanin. Where is your team now?"

Sasuke remained silent. Tsunade raised a brow, "So you abandoned them just like you did Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi?" she remained unfazed by the cold glare she had received. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"If there is anything else that comes to mind, I want to hear it." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." The Hokage said, not knowing who it was.

The door opened slowly and Sakura entered, looking from Tsunade to Sasuke then back to Tsunade. "Sorry to interrupt. Morning Tsunade-sensei, Sasuke." She said to each in turn as she stopped, standing beside her old crush, bowing to the woman. "I came to ask if you had a message for me."

"I do. I received it just a few minutes ago." The blonde reached down on her desk to grab a scroll and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you, sensei." She said as she opened the scroll to read its contents and walked away just a bit from the two, both watching her every move. A smile curved on her lips as she finished, rolling it back up and handed it back to Tsunade before turning to an impassive Sasuke. "Naruto's fine." She returned her attention to her teacher. "I'm glad to know that they're well, but the missions going to take a little longer than expected."

The slug Sanin nodded before walking to the window. "I thought it would."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Sakura asked.

"I don't."

"What?" both females looked at Sasuke.

Tsunade eyed him, "We cannot speak to you about this matter. Not until we believe you are completely loyal to Konoha again. You are dismissed"

"Hn," he said, hands in his pockets, turning to leave.

"Well, I have to get to my shift at the hospital, let me know if there is any more news on Naruto." Sakura waved to the woman who had trained her. "Bye Tsunade."

She was too deep in thought to answer her student. _'So Orochimaru, your downfall was one of your own jutsu. Power comes with a price and you just paid yours.'_

----Three Weeks Later----

Naruto was panting heavily, along with the rest of his team. They had just finished a long battle and were almost completely drained of chakra and energy, a deadly combination. "What… are we… going to do… now, Keisen?" Naruto asked through breaths. His face was bruised and stained in dirt.

The blue haired teen was a little worst than the others. Blood stained his clothes and skin. Deep cuts along his body and a broken arm and fractured leg, though he was able to smile through the pain. "First, we return this scroll to its rightful owner. Then we return to Konoha." He stood at full height, placing the scroll in his pocket to keep it safe before limping over to one of his teammates who was unconscious. Keisen laid the man over both shoulders, right arm between his legs. He looked over the other three and Naruto. "The sooner we get to safety the better."

Naruto wrapped one arm around a weakened comrade and had him swing an arm around his shoulder for support and the last man was able to walk on his own. The leader looked over his squad. True he was in worse shape than the others, but he was more concerned about his companions. "Let's go." Then he broke into a sprint, followed by the others.

Silence ensued when they returned to the Waterfall Village to return the scroll to the leader of the village. Many of the citizens praised them as they entered, but were stunned by the amount of injuries they received. The leader ran up to them, "You've returned." His voice held happiness with the success of the mission, but his eyes surveyed their injuries and his expression saddened. "Come, rest now." He gestured toward the door, leading them. Another man was taking the man away from Naruto and another helping Keisen get his friend off his shoulders.

"Keisen?" Naruto looked at the leader of the team, his voice filled with worry. "You need to rest more than we do. Keisen needs treatment. Someone help him first."

"Get a medic," Shibuki ordered as he helped the Jonin.

Hours had slowly passed. "Naruto," Shibuki came in to the waiting room that Naruto and the other members of his team looked at the leader as they had been sitting in for a few hours. The blonde quickly jumped up, worried for his friend in the other room.

"How is he?" Naruto asked, concern leaking his voice. By now the other three had come up behind him. They had been healed as best they could with the only medic this village had, though she wasn't as skilled as Tsunade or Sakura of course. Since their leader had been in the other room for a few tiring hours they had stayed, not even resting. All four of them were proven very stubborn.

The older boy shook his head, "Not too well I'm afraid. You know our medic doesn't have enough training to heal him, but just enough to stabilize him. It would be best if you returned to Konoha and had the Hokage or Sakura heal him. We can't do any more for him, or you, here."

"So we have to leave now if we are to save him?" Shibuki nodded. "Alright, I need to send a message to Grandma Tsunade and tell her that we have an important patient for her. You three, get ready to leave, now." They did as Naruto commanded as he turned to Shibuki. "Sorry we couldn't visit longer but Keisen needs to be treated."

"I understand and I wouldn't want my teammate to suffer either. Just travel safely, especially since you are low on chakra and rest."

The blonde nodded, "We will."

"Thanks for the trouble you went through for us." At that second the other three arrived for their departure.

Naruto walked into the room where Keisen was resting. The doctor looked at him, "He's stable, but I'm not sure how long it will last. The quicker he gets to Konoha the better his chances." Shibuki and the doctor helped the unconscious leader onto Naruto's back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Alright," Naruto turned toward his companions, "we're returning to Konoha."

**This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones and I was stuck on this chapter so hopefully it was somewhat decent. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, so hopefully the next one will be better. **

**If you have ideas or suggestions I would love to hear from you! Don't be shy! Anyway, please review and sorry that this chapter sucked…**


	5. A New Promise

**Sorry for the long wait, I had homework and a bad case of writers block. Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

**Ch 5: A New Promise**

Sakura was waiting anxiously at the village gate. Tsunade told her that Naruto's team was heading back. A bright smile was on her face as she heard that they were returning, but a frown replaced it after Tsunade continued and told her of their condition. Sakura even asked to read the message Naruto sent.

It had only been about a day since then, time seemed slow as she was worrying about them. Knowing that with the little strength and chakra they should be arriving in a few more days, but Sakura wasn't leaving the gate. She was pacing back and forth as she waited impatiently for Naruto and company to arrive. Who knows if they will be ambushed? Kakashi and Sasuke were currently walking toward her, both noticed her unease. Hands were shoved in both of their pockets. "You know they shouldn't be here so quickly Sakura." The Jonin said, his eye followed her movements. Sasuke on the other hand, looked as if he would rather be somewhere else. His gaze was elsewhere.

"I can't," the medic answered nervously before stopping to look at her sensei. "Naruto could be close to death as well as his team. Returning with the small amount of chakra and rest alone could kill them. Not to mention that their injuries could be fatal and infected. And if they were to get attacked, what would happen? What if Akatsuki were the ones responsible for the mission? Naruto would be right in their hands." The Uchiha perked up his ears at the mention of the organization Itachi belonged to.

"Sakura, I can understand your panic, but loosing faith in him won't make you feel relieved. Besides, Takeshi Keisen is there to watch after him." Sakura nodded sadly.

"He promised he would."

"Do you doubt him?"

The kunoichi shook her head, "I don't even know him, but I read in Naruto's message that he's in the worst condition." Sakura looked at the silver haired man. "You know him?"

"Of course, we're both Jonin and have had several missions together. He's true to his word. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hopefully he'll get here before I can't save him…" the medic's attention was again to the large gate, her body was trembling, which both males noticed.

"It would be a loss to this village; his jutsu can be quite helpful. He's stronger than you may think." Sakura made no motion that she was listening, but she was.

There were a few moments of silence; the other two noticed she was still filled with worry. _'Naruto… don't forget you promised.' _

"We should probably go, Sak-" Kakashi began but the girl interrupted.

"Open the gate!" she shouted.

"What?" one of the guards asked, confused and startled with her demand.

"Naruto's close. Open the gate!"

"Sakura…" the gate opened and she ran out quickly. Just as she exited, Naruto and his team appeared from the branches. Kakashi and a few other shinobi rushed to their aid.

"Naruto!"

The boy looked up giving a tired smile. "Hey Sakura! You need to help Keisen!" they entered the gates with the help of the others and they closed to keep out any intruders. The blonde put the Jonin on the ground so Sakura could inspect him, sending green chakra through his body.

"Details Naruto," the medic said.

"Most of the blows he has were meant for me, but he took them head on - just like he promised. There was a strange jutsu used-"

"This is bad! His internal organs are shutting down along with severe dehydration! I have to get him into the ER." She quickly inspected the others. "You guys look better, but you need to go to the hospital also, we can't afford to loose any more shinobi. Get them to the hospital," she looked at Kakashi, Sasuke and anyone else, "if I'm to save Keisen, I have to go now." Sakura used the strength the Hokage taught her and stood up with Keisen on her back. She held his legs which were wrapped around her waist and his arms around her neck. "Tell Tsunade and Shizune that Naruto and the rest of his team are here and that I'm in the ER." With that she sped off. "I'll see you later Naruto!"

"It should have taken you a couple days to return," Kakashi moved over to help stabilize the blonde.

"Keisen's life was on the line, he saved mine; it's only fair I do the same." Naruto looked back at the others, "I pushed them hard so we could get here as quickly as possible." His vision was going black, due to loss of chakra and energy. The copy-nin caught him before he fell to the ground.

"You all need rest." The silver haired Jonin said to the other three, who nodded. "Keisen is in good hands with Sakura. Don't doubt her. She'll do what she can to save him."

"We know she will," one of them spoke. "She's done the same for me. Hopefully we made it in time for him to be saved."

"All we can do is wait and pray." Other shinobi had helped the injured; Kakashi was carrying the unconscious blonde. _'I'm getting too old for this…' _Sasuke followed behind the others, he had felt out of place, but didn't think of it. He knew he would, he never succeeded in the main reason he left, so why wouldn't he?

--

It had been a few hours since the team had returned, a crowd had gathered around Naruto, being his teammates. They had suffered non-life threatening injuries and were at the Kyuubi vessels bedside after their wounds were dressed. Naruto had just regained consciousness and his team and also Team 7, minus Sakura were there. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, Naruto?" one of his concerned companions asked.

"I'll be fine, Arata," he smiled, "don't worry about me. If there is anyone you have to worry about, keep Keisen in mind."

"You gave Sakura quite a scare there Naruto." Kakashi was leaning on the wall – Sasuke beside him with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he could care less. The copy-nin lowered his book so he could look at his usually hyper student.

"I bet, I remember telling her about my mission, she wasn't sure if I should go."

"Well, you two have become closer. She's always cared, even if she has a weird way of showing it." Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. No sooner had he spoke, the door opened, getting all attention – and even surprisingly Sasuke's, though it was just a slight tilt of the head.

In walked a tired looking Sakura, she was covering a yawn as she gave a small smile. Her eyes were half lidded and chakra was extremely low. "Sakura, how is Keisen?"

"If you had come five minutes later, I would have lost him, being my first patient." Breathes of relief went around – minus Sasuke, of course. "His internals were torn up, any longer and they would be beyond repair. Keisen also suffered dehydration; he's on fluid right now. I was able to mend the broken bones as best I could, but he'll have to stay in the hospital for observation and until his wounds are completely healed."

"Can we see him?" one of the shinobi asked.

"He's resting, I'm not allowed to let anyone go in, but if you would promise to be quiet and be there no longer than five minutes. Room 316."

"Thank you," the three said in unison and bowed with respect as they made for the door.

"I'll go and make sure you leave in that time frame." She received a few nods as they exited.

Only the original members of Team 7 were left in the room. The kunoichi looked at her blonde friend. "How are you?" she walked over to him and took a seat on the chair beside him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Better." He answered, watching her carefully, as were the other two males.

Sakura smiled, as she placed her hand on his back and caused her hand to glow. Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist. "Don't heal me. You've already used enough on Keisen. I'm fine. You're drained and you can barely stand. I can't have you dieing on me, Sakura." The three were surprised with his seriousness. It was rare, but there every once in a while. Kakashi and Sasuke silently agreed, though the Uchiha was wondering why he cared – just a little. Those bonds were long gone, years ago.

"I'm fine, Naruto." The medic insisted, trying to wedge herself out of his grip, which didn't work.

"Don't do it, Sakura. I'll send Kakashi or Sasuke to tell Grandma Tsunade to suspend you from the hospital and missions if you try to use more chakra than you have."

Sakura managed to pull her hand away, "…Fine… I was just worried. Hearing about you and your teams' condition had me scared…" Naruto nodded, Kakashi already told him.

"C'mon Sakura, I never back down on my promises. Believe it!" Now he was back to the same old Naruto every one knew and loved. Sasuke suppressed a smirk; he would not renew those bonds he had broken. He wouldn't… They meant nothing to him…

"Sakura, you should go home and get some rest," Kakashi suggested; apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah, Sakura. You can always come back once you've rested." Naruto added.

"You sure?"

"Hn." Everyone looked at the dark haired Uchiha. "Still annoying." Sasuke was looking out the window, his features still impassive.

"Go Sakura, you need rest now, and so do I." Naruto broke the awkward silence and tension. He didn't want anything bad to go on between those he cared so much for.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye Naruto, Kakashi… Sasuke…" she exited and there was silence. About a minute or too later, pink hair could be seen down below in the streets through the window – in which everyone was looking out – with the other members of Naruto's team dispersing in different directions, bidding good-byes. Sakura was met with Ino, who came running up to her.

It had been long enough.

The rustling of sheets pulled Kakashi's and Sasuke's attention. However, as Sasuke looked in that direction, he met a solid fist in the face – clearly not expecting that. He hit the wall he was leaning on.

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded, quietly, but his words went unheeded.

Growling, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What's your problem?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You…" Naruto scolded lowly, fists clenched to his side, again surprising the others. "Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to treat others like that? Can't you just once accept the fact that you have people who care? Can you at least back off of Sakura with your insults? She doesn't deserve it!"

"I never asked for you to care about me." Sasuke replied his tone also low and composed, though a little hint of anger was seeping through. He glared at Naruto.

"You may not have asked, but we do, whether _you _like it or not. We called you friend and we still do. I don't care how you treat me, but Sakura deserves better than that from you, at least be nice."

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and continued to glare at him. "And _why _should I do that? She'll only try to chase after me again."

"Well she hasn't been doing that since you came back, has she?" Naruto countered. "She's changed, Sasuke, I don't even know if she loves you after everything that's happened. All I know is that she has defended you countless times, defended your name. She had become quite good at hiding what she feels for you, even if asked, there is no lie or truth in her eyes that are detectable. Ask anyone."

"Good, now there's one _less _girl to stalk me." Sasuke said, he was ready for the next punch, but none came.

"We don't even know you anymore, but mark my words, Sasuke; we'll get the old you back. No matter how long it takes." With that Naruto walked back over to his bed. "And you know I never go back on my promises."

The Uchiha glared out the window. _'You can try, Naruto, I will not go back.'_

Kakashi sighed inwardly, placing a hand to the side of his head, scratching it. _'I guess I shouldn't expect any more or less from these two. Though it would be nice to see the old Sasuke again.' _He looked at Naruto. "Naruto, we'll leave you so you can rest. Ready Sasuke?"

"Hn. Whatever." Came the response as he walked ahead.

'_Hopefully Naruto can back up his words.' _The copy-nin followed, closing the door softly behind him, leaving the blonde behind to think.

--

As soon as Sakura exited Naruto's room, she went to the see Keisen. She opened the door quietly, seeing the three watching him as if his life would slip away if they weren't watching. "Times up," the medic said softly.

"Will you have the nurses call us if he wakes?" Arata asked, he and the others still not taking their eyes off of him.

"Of course," the kunoichi moved aside so they could walk by one after another. Once they walked passed, she looked at the Jonin, who had tubes sticking from his arm to hydrate him. An oxygen mask over his mouth, his lungs were one of the organs that were the worst. "Get better so I can thank you personally for protecting Naruto." She whispered and shut the door and walked toward the others who were waiting at the end of the hall.

She gave the nurses orders to call the three if Keisen woke up. A gentle breeze passed as she opened the door. It felt good. Allowing her to cool down after such a long surgery. The others left their own ways, weary from their mission and to their own beds. "Forehead!"

'_Ino-pig…' _Sakura sighed in defeat; all she wanted to do was rest.

"Forehead, what's up?" Ino stopped when she seen the exhausted look on her face. "You look tired."

"Just had a few hour long surgery," Sakura explained.

The blonde female was observing her, _'Her chakra is low, so is her energy.' _She looked at her friend. "You should go rest."

"I'm fine, Ino."

"No you're not!" Ino snapped. "You always push yourself. Go rest!"

"I'm-"

"Sakura, go rest! I'll tell Tsunade you don't need to be at the hospital or on missions."

'_Now she's starting to sound like Naruto.' _The pink haired teen looked down, "Fine, I was actually going home until you arrived."

"Go home; I'll see you later, Forehead." Ino waved as she walked to wherever her destination.

"Bye," Sakura said as she continued on her way. When she opened the door to her apartment, discarding her sandals and locking the door behind her she jumped on the couch, greeted by comfort. A deep breath of content escaped her lips. _'I'll just rest a while.' _

The next morning had come and Sakura felt revived, her chakra restored. Within a few hours she went back to the hospital to check on Keisen's status. He was stable. That was good. She spent about an hour healing some more of his injuries and refilling the fluids. The blue haired seventeen year old was slowly healing. Sakura was glad Naruto made it in time. Now all they had to do was wait.

Next she made it to her Naruto's room; she knocked softly in case he was asleep. She turned the knob when she heard an answer. "How are you doing today, Naruto?"

"Better." The future Hokage smiled cheerfully. "How are you? Did you get enough rest? You look healthier this morning."

"Yeah, a good nights' sleep was all I needed. I just checked on Keisen, he's getting better slowly. Can you tell me about this jutsu?" Sakura took a seat beside him.

"Well, it was powerful. It strong enough to put the rest of us in Keisen's condition but he managed to use a jutsu to counter it and it attacked him with all the strength that was meant to be slit. From what we seen, it attacked both inside and outside the body, though we didn't know about the inside until the other medic informed us to get him to you."

Sakura nodded, "It attacks both so that way the one trapped a greater chance of dieing."

Silence.

"What happened when I was gone?"

"You know, working at the hospital. Nothing new."

"No… I mean… with Sasuke back…"

"…I haven't seen him much while you on your mission… Not like he would socialize anyway… and between working here, I wouldn't be able to see him. Just every once in a while around the village."

"I promise to get the old Sasuke back." Naruto promised.

"He won't if he doesn't care about us; you remember how he was when he was with Orochimaru… His bonds are broken…"

"Have you given up?" Naruto asked.

The kunoichi shook her head slowly, eyes lowered. "I didn't say I gave up, I want it the way things were before he left. If you do bring him back, it may take longer than you think. He's not going to change willingly."

"I know, but I'll get him back, no matter how long it takes. This is another promise to you, Sakura, believe it!" he pumped his fist in the air.

Sakura giggled, "And you have always kept your promises, I believe in you. All the way." She gave him a supporting embrace, one he returned before the two had started talking about some other things – unaware that a few rooftops away they were being watched.

'_Hn. They don't need me, and I clearly don't need them.' _He had been watching since Sakura had taken a seat beside the loud mouth blonde and prepared himself to leave. _'And I never will…' _

**Again sorry for the lateness, writers block sucks big time. There wasn't a whole lot of action in this, except for Naruto socking Sasuke. Maybe after a few good hits Sasuke will come back to his senses, I plan on one more encounter between the two, but that should be in a few more chapters. Again, sorry for the lateness. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. Thanks and let me know what you thought.**


	6. Out and About

**Ch 6: Out and About**

The Fifth Hokage walked to the room Naruto was currently in, it was five in the morning, the first rays of the suns light was starting to show over the horizon. Tsunade walked in quietly in case he was asleep, she was surprised to see him awake and staring out the window. "Naruto?" he slowly looked over as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Grandma Tsunade…" his tone held tiredness.

The first female Hokage grabbed the clipboard from the end of his bed and scanned over his health report. "You've healed well. You can leave in a few hours."

"How's Keisen?"

"He's slowly coming around, though still unconscious." The older blonde answered. "Until I can get a report from him I'll ask you for details. Who were the ones who stole the scroll?"

"Just rouge ninja. We came close to finding out if they were working from someone higher up, but the enemy about to spill the info was killed by one of his partners."

"It's that way in the shinobi world, sometimes you have to kill your friends and partners to keep certain information in order to protect it from enemies."

"I understand that, but he killed him with hate. Hate I have seen from many people before. It was almost like looking in the mirror of my memories. Like the two were forced to work together and not in it because of friendship. The look reminded me of Sasuke…"

"So is there any valuable information you have gathered?"

The Kyuubi vessel shook his head, "No… nothing. Sorry."

"Well this leaves us in the dark." Tsunade looked at the tired boy. "Get some rest Naruto. So you can leave when you wake up. Would you like someone to escort you?"

"I'll be fine."

'_I'll send someone anyway, so he has someone to hang out with.'_ She decided before exiting the door, leaving Naruto to himself as he lay back down – still thinking of ways to keep his new promise to Sakura.

--

It was early morning, at least nine o'clock and Hinata was walking down the street, she had a few things to do today. But she was starting to wonder why the Hokage requested her. She walked to the Hokage tower with a constant pace. When she knocked, she was greeted with a, "Come in."

Hinata entered and discovered the Hokage was speaking to someone concealed in a cloak. "I will consider your request, but you should continue your mission, once you've rested a day or two. Inform me immediately when you come across something valuable, but I can't guarantee that your request will be approved. You're dismissed."

The cloaked figure bowed, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Hinata then realized the figure was a young female by the sound of the voice. As the figure stood upright and proceeded toward the door, the Hyuuga could see two pupil-less green eyes, just a little darker than Sakura's. Hinata blinked as the figure stopped for a brief moment and bowed. "Lady Hyuuga." Then left the room completely.

'_Who is that? How does she know me? What's going on?' _Hinata pushed that aside, she was here for a reason. "You wished to see me, Lady Hokage." The Hyuuga heiress closed the door behind her and made her way to the desk and bowed her head in respect.

"I did," the woman looked at her and continued. "I would like you to pick Naruto up from the hospital. He's ready to leave."

Hinata tried to suppress a deep blush, which caused Tsunade to smirk inwardly. _'Bingo!' _

"L-Lady Tsunade, m-m-may I as-ask why you wish f-for me to pick h-him up?"

"He just finished an A rank mission, I think he deserves to spend some time with a friend or two. Don't you?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Good, besides you are the only one available. The others are on missions and Sakura is working at the hospital. I would also like Sasuke to accompany you."

'_I don't even know him.' _Hinata thought.

"You will have to go and get him; he should be at the training grounds. And give him this." Tsunade handed her a scroll. "So he knows it's an order. He won't be happy."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." The heiress bowed before exiting and the blonde went back to paper work.

Hinata walked toward the training grounds in search of Sasuke. When she arrived she could hear the sounds of something smacking wood and went to investigate and discovered it to be the one she was seeking. Just as she arrived at the clearing, she seen him activate a jutsu she had seen once, blue lightning seeming to form in his hand. _'He tried to use that on Naruto…' _she thought back to the day she helped capture him. An explosion of splintered wood made her stare in awe of this power.

"Is there a reason you're standing there watching me?" Sasuke asked with a somewhat annoyed tone as he walked toward her with his hands in his pockets, only sparing her a glance as he did so.

"Y-Yes. The Hokage w-wan-ted me to give th-this to-to you." Sasuke stopped as he walked passed her; he just turned his head slightly so he could see her hold out a scroll.

Quickly, he snatched the document out of her hands, causing her to pull back – startled. The Uchiha rolled it open and read its contents with a scowl on his face and crumpled it up when he was done. _'Who does she think she is?! Giving me orders! I will not become some subordinate to this village.' _

"Umm… Sa-Sasuke…?"

The boy looked at her, his scowl still present; he seemed to glare at her. She took a step back in fear. He looked around cautiously. _'Someone else is here.' _Just then he felt the presence leave quickly. "Hn." He walked away.

'_I may not have known him before he left, but what I do know is that this is a different Sasuke. Not the one from Naruto and Sakura's team." _

Before she could go on with her thoughts, Sasuke growled. "Are you coming or what Hyuuga?"

The said girl followed a few yards behind him, she was starting to annoy him like Sakura, and he didn't even know her. He turned back though he kept walking, "Do you think I'm going to kill you?" he inquired without emotion. "Are you afraid of me?"

She looked down as she picked up her pace and fell in step with him as she was to his right. Suddenly Hinata felt so small, so inferior compared to him. _'He was always the best in the academy. But now he's stronger, so much stronger. Perhaps stronger than Neji. I'm even in his shadow.' _The dark haired girl felt just as she was when she was in the Chunin Exams. _'Everyone's come a long way.' _Without her realizing it, they arrived at the hospital. Sasuke led the way to Naruto's room and Hinata trailed behind him, but not to close and not too far.

When they arrived, Sasuke opened the door without manners only to find the blonde teen dressing himself, putting on his pants. Hinata instantly squeaked as she flushed. Naruto looked up when he heard the door open and a squeak only to find a beet red Hyuuga and a scowling Uchiha. "Don't you know how to knock, Sasuke?" Naruto growled as Sasuke glared at his best friend – both seemingly forgetting Hinata was even present.

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke scoffed. "If you went into another room we won't need to." Sasuke blinked, once he realized he said 'we' and looked over to see the crimson dark haired Hyuuga female.

Before Hinata or Naruto could exchange a word, she fainted, falling to the floor. Though Naruto had caught her before she could get hurt.

'_I forgot she was here.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked down at the unconscious female and blonde, who shouted at him.

"Good Lord Sasuke! Did you even remember she was with you? If you had knocked this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you had changed in another room she wouldn't have fainted, idiot." Sasuke growled.

"Everyone else seems to have manners, except for you. Geeze Sasuke, a little privacy would be nice." Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her to the bed. "You almost killed her."

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "Like I care."

Naruto turned sharply, anger emitting from his blue eyes, which were threatening to change. "Of course, it's always about yourself… or your clan…" his voice was dripping with venom. Sasuke turned his head back and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. His hands now to his side and fists clenched. "I have nothing against your clan, Sasuke." Naruto admitted. "But perhaps you should think about someone other than yourself. Like you ever would." The atmosphere became tense and Naruto continued to change. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Tsunade wanted us to 'hang out'. I had better things to do than hang out with someone like you."

After a few moments Naruto was finished then he proceeded to try and wake up Hinata. He tapped her cheek softly. "Hinata."

Nothing.

"Hinata."

She stirred.

"Hinata. Wake up."

She could feel something warm continue to tap her cheek.

"C'mon Hinata, wake up."

"N-Naruto?"

She opened her eyes. At first it was fuzzy then everything came into focus. Her body tensed when she realized Naruto was hovering over her and Sasuke was behind him, looking at her over his shoulder, his impassive features there. "Glad you're awake." Naruto grinned sheepishly. Hinata blushed a little. "Geeze Hinata, I don't know why you turned red every time I see you. Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked stupidly.

Sasuke shook his head. _'Naruto you really are stupid. You can't even tell that she's blushing because of how close you are to her.'_

"Uh… Hinata, you're turning even redder. Do I have something on my face?" then he turned to his best friend. "Sasuke! Something's wrong with Hinata!"

"Perhaps moving a few feet way would be helpful, idiot." Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded doing as he said. Hinata finally came around, once Naruto backed away.

"Now that you're awake, let's go get some ramen!" the blonde grinned again. Hinata could only nod and Sasuke didn't gesture anything, though he was very annoyed he had to 'hang out'.

The party of three made their way out of the room; Naruto was walking beside Hinata, constantly talking, nothing new there. Sasuke paced slowly behind them, hand in his pockets. "Hey Sakura!" the loudmouth shouted as the medic walked up to greet them in her white coat.

"Shut up! Keep it down! Now many times do I have to tell you you're in a hospital?" she scolded quietly as she stopped in front of them. Then she smiled, "Hey Hinata, hey Sasuke."

"Good morning Sakura." Hinata greeted kindly.

"Hn."

"What are you two doing here? Picking up Naruto together?" Sakura raised a brow. It wasn't normal for Sasuke to be with a Hyuuga, or with people for that matter.

"Grandma Tsunade told Hinata and Sasuke to come and get me so we could hang out." Naruto explained.

The pink haired kunoichi giggled, "Let me guess, a trip to the ramen stand?"

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked as if it was the hardest thing in the world to figure out. The other three sweat-dropped.

"Where else do you eat?" Sakura asked with her tone full of sarcasm.

"Well you guys sho-" the four heard what sounded like metal crash against a wall a few rooms away.

"Sir you're not allowed to leave!" a female voice tried to reason with someone.

"What? You expect to keep me in here for over three weeks I don't think so!" the door opened.

"Sir!"

"You can come with me if you like. I wouldn't mind the company." A man backed out of the door, Sakura sighed in annoyance. His scruffy features had made him well known throughout the hospital.

"Harassing my nurses again?" she asked. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the voice in front of him, and this time she was in the company of three others.

The man smirked in a seductive way. "Maybe, but if there's anyone I'm trying to win over it's you, Dr. Cherry Blossom."

Naruto glared at the man, Hinata's mouth was hanging open with the words he said, and Sasuke was staring at this man as if he had grown another head, but it quickly turned into a glare – one that no one could see.

"Are you attempting to leave again? You know what happened the last time." Sakura had her arms crossed, she controlled the urge to tap her foot.

"That was a lucky punch; I know you wouldn't make me bedridden for another three weeks."

"Do you want to beat on that?"

"If I win I get a kiss." The other three twitched, Sasuke's gone unnoticed.

"You won't win, and I wouldn't give you one anyway."

"Would you give that, blonde brat one?" he growled as he looked passed her. "Or that dark haired pretty boy with the scowl on his face? You know they say losers wear a frown." Sasuke glared daggers at the guy, Naruto clenched his fists. Then the guy noticed Hinata. "She's pretty hot too, though not as much as you." He smirked at the Hyuuga.

"Don't you dare talk about Hinata like that, or Sakura!!" Naruto demanded.

"Hinata, huh? She looks like she would converse more friendly words than Sakura."

"I'll rip-"

"You can talk about whatever you want about me, but leave everyone else out of it." Sakura interrupted. "I'm the one who kept you here longer that necessary."

"Only because you want to get to know me and play hard to get."

"As if," Sakura puffed blowing a strand of stray hair out of her face – which refused to move. The man only grinned and he reached forward.

"I'll move that for you…" the medic grabbed his wrist.

"I got it," she said in annoyance. "You can try every trick in the book, but it won't work on me." She released his hand which dropped to his side. "Get back in there before I have to drag you."

"Such threats," he shook his head. "Ladies shouldn't be like that… but I must say it looks good on you."

"Room. Now." The medic kunoichi growled.

"Sorry, I've got places to go, ladies to see." He pushed passed her. "And you are welcome to come, the more the merrier." He looked back with a sly smile.

Sakura sighed as he placed a finger on his forehead with a quick green glow. It all happened so fast he was out before you could blink. "Nurse!" Sakura called as the man fell into a state of unconsciousness – who she decided to catch. Three nurses came up and Sakura told them to place him back in his room.

"How long did you put up with that guy?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"A little over three weeks."

"How did you not kill him? I've experienced your temper firsthand."

"If the guy would stop trying to leave earlier than he's supposed to he could be gone, but he's way too stubborn." Sakura was leading the group to the hospital entrance, Sasuke trailing behind.

"Um… Sakura… w-was that t-the guy you t-told us g-girls about?" Hinata asked.

"That's him. The womanizer. I had to paralyze him for three weeks so he would stay put, but as I said, he's too stubborn. He harasses my nurses any male nurses he attacks. I think I should just put him in a coma until he's ready to leave. But I could get in trouble if his village finds out I mistreated their lord and he has left me no choice on more than one occasion." As they reached the front desk Sakura asked if she had any new patients.

"No, not right now." The receptionist said.

"Fine. I'm going to take a half hour lunch." Sakura walked out once she received a nod and walked with her friends.

"Lunch? Already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I've been here since midnight. I haven't had anytime to eat and I'm starving." Sakura answered as they walked their way to Ichiraku.

"That's already been nine hours how much longer is your shift?" Naruto inquired, he and the others were listening.

"I don't know," Sakura then yawned, "I figure 'til about nine."

"You'll have worked a twenty-one hour shift that's almost a day without rest!" The blonde Kyuubi shouted.

"Yeah. But what am I going to do? The hospital is a little short handed and being the top medic practically means I have to live there. If it slows down I'll take a nap."

"A nap?"

"Yeah, in my office." They arrived at Ichiraku shortly after.

"Sakura, can't you request two or three days off?" Naruto asked as they sat down. Naruto sat between Hinata and Sakura, who sat beside Sasuke making Sasuke and Hinata on the outside.

The pink haired teen shook her head, "Not even if I wanted too."

Teuchi greeted them and looked them over, "The Hokage is working you hard, eh Sakura? How many hours per shift?"

"Yeah. About twenty-one to twenty-four for about eight days now."

The owner whistled, "I don't know how you do it. I know I wouldn't be able to."

Once all of them placed their orders, Naruto continued, "I'm gonna talk to Grandma Tsunade."

"It's fine, Naruto." Sakura waved him off. "Only a couple more days and I'll have a couple days off."

"How long until you get a break?" Naruto questioned, more like demanding.

"Five more…" she said as if it was casual.

"Five!? You're already the walking dead, Sakura. How can you go on that much longer?" The blonde went ballistic.

"Um… Sakura… I-I agree with Naruto. You n-n-need to rest." Hinata spoke up.

"I knew what I was getting into when I became a medic-nin. I decided it was something I wanted to do and I enjoy it. Besides I don't get enough money on missions, I haven't been on many."

Their meal came shortly after. "Is everything going well with you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, because he had said so little since she was with them.

"Hn." He answered, slurping up some noodles.

Sighing, the female of Team Seven continued with her meal. Then the sound of a beeper went off, distracting the others. Sakura pulled it up so she could read it. She let out a small barely audible groan. "Sorry to eat and run I have to go! See you later, guys!" with that she disappeared. Naruto looked at her bowl.

"She wasn't even with us for ten minutes and only took two bites, she's working too hard." He said. The dark haired female nodded.

"S-She needs a-a break."

"What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." He carried on. His best friend sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Why don't you care? Why can't you care?" Sasuke heard him mumble under his breath, but pretended not to. He was currently and almost always in thought, of how those he knew had changed or haven't and he was starting to see change in those of his teammates. He spared a glance at Naruto, who was now conversing with Hinata – who was blushing, as usual – his trademark smile on his face, oblivious to Hinata's red face. He would occasionally ask her if she was ok.

'_Hn. Idiot.' _The Uchiha thought, shaking his head and finishing his ramen.

**Done. I think this chapter turned out alright, I used an idea from a review. It's a little different then I'm sure **_b4ngdg33k _**was thinking. Anyway, here's a new chapter that has come and gone, though I'm not sure what I'll do for the next one, reviews and criticism is and are welcome and appreciated. 'Til next time…**


End file.
